Tiger's Wish on the Moon
by lokivsanubis
Summary: After being dumped by his boyfriend of 10 years for a woman a drunk Hisagi makes a wish on the moon. He is whisked away to a strange new world inhabited by a king that seeks to make him his bride and reproduce... mpreg. RenjiXShuuhei,hichigo/ulo/grimmjow
1. Chapter 1 :Pilot: A Wish Upon the Moon

A/N: I'm back with a new fanficiton. Penalty Shot is currently on chapter suspension since I can't seem to decide about some key features for the story. So here's a new story to compensate. This one is going to be short around 5-8 chapters (? maybe longer). And for those of you who recognize some aspects of this lovely italic pharagraph that started my story its from the fabulous Japanese classic Kaguya-hime along with mixing of Mushi-shi and then my own creative genius and love for large cats. All characters unless marked as OC upon their first meeting belong to other people notable Kubo sensei's Bleach.

* * *

update as of 8/18/11

Warnings for this story:

Anthropomorphic characters

Mpreg

Male on Male action

Interaction between humans and animals (but no sex... this is not beastiality I dont play that)

If any of that bothers you please leave this story. Thank you. - End of update 8/18/11

* * *

lokivsanubis XD

Tiger's Wish on the Moon

-Chapter 1- Pilot- A Wish Upon the Moon

Summary: After being dumped by his boyfriend of 10 years for a woman a drunk Hisagi makes a wish on the moon. He is whisked away to a strange new world inhabited by a king that seeks to make him his bride and reproduce... (RenjiXShuuhei), (HichigoXUloquiorraXGrimmjow), hints to or mentions of (ShunsuiXUkitake) (OrihimeXIchigo)

* * *

_Once upon a time there was a young girl whom was born from a stick of bamboo and was found by a bamboo cutter of a time long since past. This man and his wife raised the girl as their own and she brought them fame and riches with her beautiful appearance and grace as she aged. Eventually it came for her to be of marrying age. The girl received many suitors whom were taken with her beauty and humility. She tasked the five bravest suitors to bring her one of five amazing items. Upon receiving the item she would become his wife. Though retrieving the items would be impossible. All five suitors attempted and failed to bring her the desired objects. Words of this illusive woman made its way to the Emperor himself. He came to see the girl and fell madly in love with her. He proclaimed that she was to become his wife. Then as their wedding day approached the young girl cried telling her parents she would miss them but she was not of this world and would have to return soon. Her parents lamented but understood her need to go back to her own world. She told them on the Day of Celebration she would be gone. That messengers from her home world of the Moon would come to retrieve her. The Emperor hearing of this refused to let the event take place and hired guards and assassins to prevent these messengers from appearing. The Day of Celebration came to be and on that day the Emperor went to his would be brides room to see her conversing with several large felines. The four felines looked at him one as white as snow, one a tawny brown with a shaggy mane, one tawny brown with a flaming red mane and then one a red one with bold black stripes. The young girl looked at him and with a sad farewell jumped onto the back of the white feline and they disappeared back to the moon. The Emperor was unable to forget his one true love and prayed to the moon everyday to see her again. After years of praying on what was to be The Day of Celebration he prayed again and found himself spirited to her side. The couple remained on the Moon in happiness._

Shuuhei's mother concluded her rendition of the Kaguya-hime tale for her young son. The young boy's eyes widened at the story as he listened to his mother's version. Her's was the only version he'd ever heard of that used cats as the caravan from the moon that she used to return to her home world. The young boy drifted to sleep not long after the tale was done.

Twenty years later found Shuuhei stumbling drunkenly towards his apartment after a horrible day. In all honestly his day just could not get any worse. After reaching his apartment he sat down in front of it for a moment trying to steady himself. He rested his head against the door way and looked up at the sky. With a drunken smile he stared at the full moon remembering back to that story his mother had told him years before. With a laugh he put his hands together.

"Dear Moon Goddess, please take me away to a distant land away from all this hurt." he prayed with a drunken smile as he moved to lean back against his door. He swore he heard a woman laugh then fell backwards where he should have hit the door.

He fell backwards till his back came in contact with soft cotton like material that seemed almost like a hammock. He found himself lying in the hammock enjoying the softness then pausing when he felt that there were eyes on him. With the blurry mind that often follows one whom has been drinking Shuuhei looked out of the hammock.

Before the hammock was a wide spread variety of food. Whole boar roasted , soups, fish of all different varies, vegetables and sweets and pastries mountains high.

Shuuhei rubbed his eyes and looked around. All the people seemed friendly enough as they were cheering and celebrating as if something wonderful had happened. There was hundreds of people of different ages, shapes, and sizes with interesting animal like ears and a matching tail.

Shuuhei blinked hard then shrugged his shoulders. "Must be passed out on the porch." He thought aloud as he moved to stand up. He stood for a second and took a step forward only to stumble into the only person who seemed to still be staring at him.

Shuuhei placed a steadying hand on the strong firm bare chest and was surprised by its sturdiness even under his weight and was even more surprised by its warmth. Shuuhei turned dark eyes upon the man that was acting as his support. His face was strong and angular giving the distinct presence of his masculinity even through the strands of long flowing crimson red hair that framed his face and went down his back. His face was outlined in brilliant and bold black tattoos depicting tribal markings.

The man reached a hand out and gently steadied Shuuhei. "I like your colors and pattern." He said smiling widely. "Very fitting for my husband."

Shuuhei looked confused and rubbed his ears. "What? I just got dumped today. What are you talking about?" He asked for clarification.

"Hey today's a party we're celebrating on this the only Day of Celebration. " An older more mature featured white haired male said offering Shuuhei a bright smile and then a cup Shuuhei assumed contained alcohol.

Shuuhei shrugged and drank the liquor regardless since to him this was all a dream. An amazing dream he'd wake up from in the morning.

Shuuhei turned around and that male was there again, this time eyeing Shuuhei like he was a piece of meat. Shuuhei watched as the other male stalked towards him and with a smile complimented him again. Shuuhei noted how the other's red striped tail flicked back and forth like that of a cat about to strike. "Your markings..." He touched Shuuhei's tattooed face with his hand and rubbed gently. "And your color are prefect." The hand made its way to Shuuhei's hair.

Shuuhei could feel the blush on his cheeks He was reacting so strongly to simple touches. Was he that needy already having just broken up with his boyfriend? He then felt himself shiver as a cold wind blew past the crowd.

"Pretty one what is your name?" The red haired male asked smiling a him.

"Sh… Shu…Shuuhei Hisagi." Shuuhei said with a stutter caused by a cold wind that crept through the festivities. No one else seemed to be effected by it.

"You're cold? Would you like me to warm you up?" The other male asked opening his arms.

Shuuhei looked at him.

"My name is Renji and I can keep you very warm." He offered again.

Shuuhei nodded. He was going to be sad when he woke up in the morning and this totally hottie disappeared. Renji pulled a blanket out and allowed Shuuhei to cuddle up to him. Shuuhei had been told in the past that when drunk he became clingy. Shuuhei fell asleep listening to what sounded like a cat's purring.

Several other males wondered over in Renji's direction. They each took a look at Renji cuddling under the blanket with Shuuhei and broke out into laughter. Well all save for the smallest dark haired one. He just blinkingly stared at the cuddling pair whiel the others around them laughed.

Renji's tail began beating at the ground angrily and his ears went back hair bristling.

The two smaller similar looking pair stopped laughing but the blue haired male with odd blue markings around the eyes just continued laughing.

Renji's ears flattened more and his eyes were almost slits.

"Enough teasing Grimmjow leave the King and human in peace." The dark haired male said quietly getting up dragging his tail along Grimmjiow's neck. "The Day of Celebration is over and this time it has been fruitful so we should go back to our duty."

"Damn Uloquiorra you are no fun." Grimmjow groaned as his tail twitched back and forth in an irritated fashion before he got up and followed after the shorter male.

"We were only joking Renji calm down some." The orange haired youth from earlier said before heading off with his brother not far behind the other two.

With their departure Renji and Shuuhei were alone in the festival grounds. Renji looked down at Shuuhei and nuzzled his head more before lying down making sure the blanket was covering Shuuhei completely.

The next morning Shuuhei sat up with a groan and gently rolled over cuddling more into this amazingly soft warm pillow he had managed to acquire. A very soft warm oddly moving in a breathing pattern pillow. Shuuhei, remembering he should have been passed out on his doorstep, gently opened an eye expecting to see a hospital ceiling but was instead greeted with an amazing blue sky.

He gently rose a hand to his face and rubbed sleep from his eyes then turned expecting to maybe see the man from the night before Renji. But what greeted him was not something he expected. He was apparently lying on a massive tiger under whose front paws lay Renji's clothes from the night before. Before Shuuhei could stop himself he shouted and climbed up the nearest tree.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!" he shouted as he scaled up the tree and remained there.

* * *

Conclusion of pilot chapter for Tiger's Wish on the Moon.

Let me know what you guys thing :D if you guys have an interest there is more story with lemons promise.


	2. Chapter 2: Maneating beasts?

Author's notes: Okay, Guys had not realized it by the last time this story contains anthropomorphic characters that have both humanoid forms and animal forms. This is also a Yaoi meaning Boy X Boy, male x male and Man x man story that will contain sex. If any of that bothers anyone please do not read. Thank you.

Also please review. They let me know people are actually reading this story. if you have questions concerns or any of that feel free to leave a review.

Thank you,

Lokivsanubis

now onto the story :

* * *

Tiger's Wish On The Moon

Chapter 2: Man eating beasts?

Shuuhei remained in the tree while below the tiger was staring up at him. The beast had been quite distraught upon seeing Shuuhei up in the tree. It had roared and carried on, even attempting to climb the tree after him before realizing due to its massive size it would be unable to. It's last attempt had been hours ago.

The sun was now slowly setting. The tiger continued to stare up at Shuuhei, his tail shifting the dirt back and forth slowly as if it was biding its time. From the forest surrounding the clearing of the festival grounds a large Maltese colored feline that closely resembled the large red feline appeared.

This new feline was also male and walked into the clearing with a certain air about him. He almost had a smirk on his face the way he looked at the red feline. He then sat next to the red feline and looked up into the tree. After realizing Shuuhei was up in the tree the Maltese fell onto his side letting out roar after roar of what might have resembled human laughter.

The red tiger growled and jumped onto the Maltese male causing the two of them to tussle around on the floor in a rough display of power as the two of them broke away growling.

The Maltese ran at the red tiger and bat a huge claw at him.

The red tiger growled and reared on his hunches growling angrily, teeth bared, and mouth open wide.

The two males continued to thrash and turn about on the ground biting and flipping over one another.

Shuuhei gripped harder onto the tree as the Maltese slammed into it in his attempt to flee from the larger tiger. The red tiger slammed into the tree after the Maltese whom managed to run the other direction.

The force of the red tiger slamming into the tree caused Shuuhei to slip a little bit. "Ah!" he shouted out as he felt he was going to fall. "Crap!" he grasped onto the tree again after sliding a ways. He felt the bark of the tree cut into his skin from his slide. "Ow…"

The two tigers stopped mid stride and looked up as if recognizing he was in distress. They turned back towards the tree and waited at the bottom as if expecting Shuuhei to fall.

"Great just great…" Shuuhei mumbled as he looked down at the two cats. "I'm going to be devoured by not one but two of these beasts."

Both of the cats growled and let out low murring sounds while keeping an eye on the man in the tree.

Shuuhei turned around and looked when he heard the bush move again. The low brush rustled and out of it came a smaller feline. It was a pure black creature with large green eyes. It was dwarf in comparison to the other two felines but still larger then Shuuhei. It's large tail gently swayed as it walked. It let out a low sound and walked over to the other two.

The black cat came and sat between the two larger cats and also looked up in the tree.

Shuuhei felt himself cry on the inside. He was going to die. First he got dumped by a bastard he had dedicated the last 10 years of his life too then woke up in a strange place and now he was going to die. He managed to look up and realized the sun had set. He had been up this tree all day and now he was exhausted. Shuuhei felt himself slip off the tree and fall backwards.

"AH!" he snapped as he fell backwards. Shuuhei waited for the impact of the ground praying it would kill him so the cats wouldn't. "ugh.." he groaned when he felt himself caught by someone.

Renji grunted as he caught the falling man. "You're hurt Hisagi." He grumbled lying Shuuhei on the ground.

Shuuhei pushed him away full on expecting an attack from the three cats he had seen earlier.

Renji rolled his eyes and pushed up Hisagi's shirt and began licking his wounds.

Shuuhei cried out expecting still to be disemboweled by a large feline only to pause when he felt the slim firm muscle that was the other male's tongue. He shot up instantly to looked down at a nest of red hair positioned over his navel. "HEY!" he shouted pushing the other male away. Then looking around.

Renji fell back on his butt and growled. "Why would you do that?" he snapped irritated.

Shuuhei looked around. "You're alive? I thought that man eating beast had devoured you!" Shuuhei said moving forward and hugging Renji then pausing when he noticed Renji still had feline like ears and a tail. He then backed away slowly. "What are you?"

"Your husband." Renji replied rather annoyed as his tail twitched in irritation. "Why would you call me a man eating beast? I would never eat you."

"Whaa…" Shuuhei asked starting to back away from Renji. He was well beyond freaked out at this point.

"What King there is saying is …." Another voice caught Shuuhei by surprise. He looked up to see a man with short blue hair and electric blue eyes staring at him with this insane looking smile. "We are what you saw earlier." HE said bending over a little and morphing into the Maltese tiger Shuuhei had seen before.

Shuuhei stared for a moment before his body fell backwards limp.

"Well that was a bit much to take in at once." Uloquiorra said smacking Grimmjow in the back of the head.

Grimmjow growled and snapped at Uloquiorra only to have the shorter male's tail swipe across his face. Grimmjow leered at him.

Renji shook his head. "What am I going to do with him? He is the one the moon chose for me."

Uloquiorra looked at him honestly. "Reproduce." He offered as an answer. "The same thing all males do with their mates when the season comes about."

Renji rolled his eyes. "I meant besides the obvious."

Uloquiorra shrugged. "I don't see why it matters. What else could you use him for other then to father cubs by?"

Renji rolled his eyes again. Talking to his distant cousin sometimes was like talking to a wall, always so cold hearted and unfeeling. But then again his cousin was a puma and as such didn't have much upbringing.

"Well we can't leave him here. We should get you back to the castle at any rate." Grimmjow said turning back into his humanoid form. He lifted Shuuhei and motioned for Renji to turn around.

Renji changed into the large tiger and carried Shuuhei on his back while they traveled.

After returning to the large castle nestled deep in the forest they split ways. Grimmjow and Uloquiorra heading into the village while Renji continued onward into the castle.

Renji carefully laid Shuuhei down in the large bed of furs and blankets located in his bedroom then headed off towards the bath chamber. He in dire need of a bath after being up all day watching his human cower up that tree.

Shuuhei came to not long after resting calmly in the nest of furs and blankets. He stared around again confused by the change of scenery. He noted though that the place he was lying was warm and smelt like fresh smell after a rain has ended with a dash of something sweet yet savory. Shuuhei had to catch himself as he currently found himself with his nose buried in the fur bed taking in the scent. It was intoxicating.

Shuuhei felt himself becoming hard just from this amazing smell around him. It was puzzling yet an interesting type of mind melting puzzling that did not even make him think twice about why it was happening.

The low sound of running water reached Shuuhei's ears. He found himself wondering where he was again now that he was distracted away from that amazing smell. He slowly got on shaking legs and wondered in the direction of the water.

He noted was currently inside what looked like a building made from stones. There was also interesting looking carvings upon the walls in what looked like ancient Japanese along with wood block cut artistry. Shuuhei went to one of the walls leading to the sound of water and read it.

'In the land of my forefathers there is a river. Upon that riverbank there lay power in its truest form. His majesty the King of the Forest. Will he lay upon me his blessing?'

Shuuhei looked above the script to find a cut out of a tiger lying on the riverbank along with people with animal tails and ears gathered around the beast offering it plates of food and treasures.

Shuuhei's head turned to see along the wall an arch way covered by cloth. The cloth was a satin like material with red and black stripes in it. Shuuhei pushed the cloth to the side to look inside. He stood their frozen by what he saw.

Renji was currently resting under a shallow water fall allowing the water to cascade over his head. Giving his already long lustrous hair this amazing fiery glow. His lightly tanned skin glistened as the water flowed over it. Washboard abs has water cascading over them while a red and black striped tail lay limply to the side. Renji was sitting with his legs crossed and eyes were closed. Though he was purring quietly.

One of Renji's ears twitched on his head when he heard something enter the bath. He lazily opened a brown eyes to see Hisagi standing there staring at him. A smile slowly crept on his face that turned into a smirk as he slowly got up and walked over to the stunned human.

Shuuhei stood there staring at the embodiment of hot and sexy walked towards him naked and wet.

Renji stopped just before he would have touched Shuuhei and gently brought his had up to the other man's face. He ran a thumb soothingly over Hisagi's cheek. "I'm happy to see you're better."

Shuuhei found himself nuzzling into the hand. It felt so warm and comforting. He closed his eyes as Renji moved to speak.

Renji leaned closer and buried his head in Shuuhei's neck. "I really like your markings." he whispered in Shuuhei's ear as he nuzzled the side of the other male's neck. His tail gently wrapped around Shuuhei and he moved to gently wrap his arms around Shuuhei.

"You have perfect markings and your pattern is beautiful." He continued to nuzzle Shuuhei. "Our cubs will be perfect." he promised beginning to rub Shuuhei's abdomen. "You'll be a good mother to our cubs."

Renji let out a roar that was heard in the village below the castle as Renji morphed into a tiger growling while Shuuhei stood there with a fist in the air.

"I AM A MAN!" Shuuhei shouted. The sting of those words angry words from his ex's mouth ringing in his ears. "GOD DAMN IT!"

^0_0^

Grimmjow slowly chased his little sister around the front of the den. Catching her with little effort then laying down beside her.

Yuzu yowled and swatted her tail in Grimmjow's face before climbing over his body and going over to play with her sleeping father.

Isshin was asleep in the back corner of the den ignoring what the others were doing. His long black mane carried over his body while he laid quietly snoring.

Yuzu climbed over her father's face and began chewing on his ear. It was obvious she wanted to play.

Karin looked over at her from her position under there mother who was currently sitting in a chair knitting. The dark haired quiet female often spent her time sleeping under her mother's chair.

Masaki smiled at Grimmjow.

Grimmjow changed back into his humanoid form and walked over to the table sitting down. "The moon brought another human." He said quietly.

Masaki smiled and reached up to pet Grimmjow behind the ear. She pet his large dark blue ears scratching gently.

Grimmjow laid down on the table purring. Leave it up to his mother to know his favorite area to be scratched. His tail flicked lovingly as the human woman gently scratched behind his ear a little bit harder.

Grimmjow turned on the table so his back was lying on it and he caught her hand in his larger ones and began nuzzling into it. Only his mother was able to get his kind of reaction out of him. She could render him into a harmless club without even trying. He loved her dearly.

Masaki smiled. "I wonder how much the world has changed." She said smiling as Grimmjow let go of her hand. "Have you seen your brothers anywhere?" She asked allowing him to get up.

Grimmjow shook his head. "Ichigo is with that lioness of his probably on a date. And Hichigo is with Uloquiorra down by the lake. But I've been with Uloquiorra all night and today so I wanted a break." He explained moving to go lie down on another part of the den. He changed back into a tiger and then curled up before going to sleep.

Meanwhile Yuzu fell off of Isshin the older male lion rolled over causing the cub to roll with him. After a moment the little cub made a cute growling sound and went over to bite Isshin's tail sending the large male 20 feet in the air only to land on all fours.

Isshin looked around confused at what what had attacked him. He looked a little bewildered then he turned and saw Yuzu. With a groan he turned into his human form. The slightly unshaven male with short black hair stared at his daughter.

"My loving daughter what are you up too?" he asked picking her up and tickling her. She licked his hand and nuzzled into his excited to finally have some attention.

* * *

Chapter 2: Man Eating Beasts? - End

Please remember to review. It encourages me ;D


	3. Chapter 3: And So Night Becomes Day

Author's notes:

Hey guys :D So i was doing research and have come to find out Tigers and Lions actually don't purr in terms of the definition of the word purr. Instead they make a deeper sound called prusten. It's deeper then purring and is not considered scientifically to be the same as purring since a roar preludes purring or some nonsense like that. I don't know I'm not a zoology major nor do I claim to be. But writing purring is easier because more people know what that is and what it sounds like so I'm going to continue calling the sounds Grimmjow, Renji and the others make when they're happy purring. if that bothers you I'm sorry.

** Also thank you for all the fabulous reviews. It makes this story possible.

*** Sex in this chapter... okay its oral with a slash 2 sentences of Renji's hair kinda getting Shuuhei off. Just gonna throw that out there so no one is offended.

* * *

Tiger's Wish Upon The Moon

Chapter 3: And So Night Becomes Day

Renji growled as he stalked towards Shuuhei. His fangs were bared and his ears back. He shut his mouth and his tail began to move briskly back and forth in a constant motion. His body otherwise appeared very tense and had moved very close to the ground.

Shuuhei felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. So maybe striking a guy who could turn into a gigantic tiger was a bad idea... He thought lamely as he made a motion to move backward.

_Don't run.._ A voice spoke in his mind. _If you flee he will pounce you. Calmly raise your arms and look him straight in the eye. Do not show him any fear._

Renji snarled at Shuuhei and began to approach him in a not so friendly manner.

Shuuhei stood his ground as Renji stalked closer to him until Renji's large jaws were before him.

Renji looked down his nose at Shuuhei still holding a displeased notion in his eyes.

Shuuhei continued to maintain eye contact as he slowly reached up and pet the underside of Renji's neck.

The tiger snapped at his hand then snarled with Shuuhei slapped him on the muzzle. He bat a paw knocking Shuuhei to the ground. He growled over Shuuhei still looking displeased.

_He's just upset. He won't harm you anymore_. The voice promised as indeed Renji licked the side of Shuuhei's face then stalked away back towards the waterfall. He went and laid under it still glaring at Shuuhei.

Shuuhei was unsure of what to do next. He remained standing there though now he had lowered his arms.

_Follow him._ The voice encouraged Shuuhei to move towards Renji. _Show him you are not afraid of his power. _

Renji's tail beat against the ground in an obvious display of anxiety as Shuuhei got closer to him. His ears were high on his head now fully erect and his eyes were slits. His nose wrinkled as he bore his fangs all but telling Shuuhei not to come any closer.

Shuuhei found himself still moving towards Renji. He slowly toed off his shoes before hissing slightly at the feeling of the cool wet stone beneath his feet. He began to make his way across the small landing towards Renji.

Renji growled at him showing obvious displeasure at being followed. He moved to stand up displaying his height to Shuuhei again ears now going back and teeth disappearing. Renji did not like to feel cornered.

Shuuhei then remembered something as he began to walk across the slick surface. "You can talk. Why don't we talk this out instead of you standing over there growling at me and acting like an uncivilized beast?" He asked as he felt himself loose balance for a second. He leaned against the face of the _small rock wall _grabbing at it for support. Renji had made this look easy. He thought lamely. It must have to do with that tail.

Shuuhei turned to look back to see Renji once again stark naked standing a few feet from him. The displeased look did not leave his face as he continued to glare at Shuuhei ears still back and tail low and moving continuously. "I ain't uncivilized." he said rather indignantly. "You had no reason to strike me."

"Look I've had a shitty forty-eight hours alright." Shuuhei said rubbing his temples as he continued to move towards Renji now on the back side of the waterfall. He was having a hard time thinking straight as that clear water continued to cascade on Renji Adonis like physique even with the odd ears and tail. "I just got dumped by my long time boyfriend for some chick so he could go start a family. I don't really need you telling me we're going to be starting our own. Alright? I'm a man. Men do not have babies."

"Cubs..." Renji corrected ears coming back to rest calmly in an upright position and all the tension seemingly leaving his body. "You and I will have cubs. Not babies."

Shuuhei felt his eye twitch. "Did nothing I saw get through that ridiculously good looking head of yours?" He snapped. "Listen to me very closely. I'm a man. I have a penis. I will not and cannot have babies, cubs, ducklings whatever you want to call them. Alright? Men do not do that."

Renji calmly walked over to Shuuhei meeting him under the waterfall. "Maybe not in your home world. But here they do."

Shuuhei face palmed. "There's just no getting through to you is there."

Renji smiled down at him before leaning down and stealing a kiss from Shuuhei. Renji did not wait for Shuuhei to catch his breath as he explore Shuuhei's mouth feeling and mapping out the orifice insuring to ingrain outs layout in his mind.

"Gah..." Shuuhei said when Renji broke the kiss. Shuuhei took a deep breath then looked at him. " You just do what_e_ver you want don't cha?"

"You're my husband. That was an apology for hitting me earlier." He said licking the side of Shuuhei's face before rubbing their foreheads together in a nuzzling motion. "I'm sorry for pressing the matter of cubs so early into our courtship." he apologized to Shuuhei as he took the shorter male's hand and lead him from the waterfall.

Once out of the waterfall Renji shook his head and body to free it of water then used his hands to ring out his hair. He then looked over and noticed Shuuhei was staring at him eye twitching yet again. "What?" He asked cracking his neck. It had not even occured to Renji that by shaking himself off so close to Shuuhei he would inadvertently wet Shuuhei more. Nor that by shaking his body around he would give Shuuhei a massive nose bleed which Shuuhei was just barely restraining.

Renji leaned forward and licked Shuuhei's cheek again upon hearing Shuuhei sniffle. "Oh you must be cold. Come." he said dragging Shuuhei back towards the nest of furs and blankets in the other room. He took his hands to either side of Shuuhei's button up shirt and pulled causing buttons to fly everywhere and the shirt to come off in pieces.

"Hey!" Shuuhei shouted pushing at Renji's arms. "I can disrobe myself thank you." He snapped. "Do you have something for me to change into?" He asked questioningly.

"We're going to sleep. You have no need to wear anything." Renji replied licking some of the water sliding down Shuuhei's neck from his hair. "You're still wet. Hurry and disrobe and I'll dry you." He said pulling now at Shuuhei's jeans. "What kind of strange garments are these anyway?" He asked off handily as he applied more force to rip them off Shuuhei's body.

Shuuhei let out a groaned sound. "We're moving too fast." he said catching himself. Being surrounded by that scent was driving him crazy. He could feel himself getting lost in it. "Renji no." His voice had no effect on Renji as the red head had already lowered him into the ne_st _of furs now minus his clothes. He was currently licking his way around Shuuhei's body making sure to pay extra attention to the still healing cuts from where Shuuhei had slide down the tree.

Renji licked his way down Shuuhei's throat and over an erect nipple before moving to lick the companion to it. Then moving downward he spent a good while licking calmly over the injured skin on Hisagi's navel. Then he reached lower and paused at Hisagi's length. It was full and heavy against Shuuhei's abdomen as soon as Renji sat up. It was leaking milky white precum from the tip.

"Don't..." Shuuhei spoke breathlessly as Renji leaned down and licked the substance from his navel. Hisagi's dark eyes watched as Renji took a tentative lick of his precum. His eyes became heavy with lust as he saw the slim pink muscle reach out and oh so gently lick across the previously clean skin before retracting into that very skilled mouth. "Renji move..." he groaned out as Renji's long damp hair rubbed against the side of his sensitive member tickling it causing the organ to twitch in anticipation.

"Salty..." Renji said quietly licking his lips deciding he enjoyed the flavor. He leaned back down dragging a long groan from Shuuhei as he cleaned the shorter male's abdomen then settled for licking the tip of his member paying more attention to the slit then anything else.

Renji's large hand held Shuuhei securely in place while his tongue lapped at Shuuhei's weeping slit savoring every drop of Shuuhei's essence.

Shuuhei lost control for a second and attempted to thrust his hips forward into the heat of Renji's mouth.

Renji backed off a second not entirely sure what had happened. His eyes went wide and his tail flew up ears shooting up to their full height noting his surprise.

Shuuhei cried out at the lost of contact.

Renji slowly approached Shuuhei's member again then he turned to look at Shuuhei. "Hisagi ..." he said quietly. "You're in heat..." he slowly licked the side of Shuuhei's shaft he could feel the shaft pulsate.

Shuuhei groaned unable to answer the redhead as he felt his member slowly engulfed. It took all he had not to explode right then into _Renji's _mouth. He had never been this turned on before. Something about _th_e combination of this scent and Renji made this moment unbearable for him. "Ugh..." Shuuhei cried out cumming down the back of Renji's throat. Fuck that was hot. Was the last coherent thought Shuuhei had before he saw stars then nothing.

Renji swallowed the warm liquid allowing it to spurt in his mouth before giving Shuuhei a few cleaning licks then turning to lick his lips. He smirked up at Shuuhei as he crawled up the shorter male's body. His smirk softened into a smile as he licked Shuuhei's face and pulled the passed out male into his arms. "We're gonna have beautiful cubs indeed." Renji said rubbing Shuuhei's abdomen again. Chuckling when he saw the shorter male make a face in his sleep.

_¤^.^¤_

Ulquiorra rolled his eyes as he watched Hichigo pace about. The young lion was just starting to develop a mane and he was fussing over it.

The young white lion shook his head growling at the puma.

The puma held his eyes then jumped up quickly charging the white lion. The juvenile lion instantly went on the defensive rearing up and letting out a not so frightening roar.

Within moments Ulquiorra had him pinned down teeth bared in his face.

Ulquiorra then got off and turned into his human form. A young man with pale skin that shimmered even on this moonless night. The paleness of his skin caused the white of his sarong to appear dark. His large green eyes stared empty and hollow at Hichigo. "He picked me because the moon chose me. Stop trying to compete. Trash like you can't displace me." he said before walking away tail swaying lightly back and forth.

Hichigo watched him go with a glare. He quickly got into a stance then ran after Ulquiorra. He moved to hit him when his back was turned.

Ulquiorra heard him coming and quickly scaled a tree snarling down in Hichigo's face.

Hichigo attempted to climb up the tree after him swiping at Ulquiorra's lower half.

Ulquiorra turned into a human again and slowly climbered higher into the tree then moved to walk through the tree branches.

Hichigo followed below growling at him.

Ulquiorra looked down at him as he came to the landing of the family den. He changed again and snarled in Hichigo's face before walking inside swiping Hichigo hard in a combative manor as he entered. He then went over to Grimmjow.

The larger male slept in a far corner of the den obviously exhausted from being up for the last several hours. He went over to Grimmjow and buried himself in the larger male's side. A smile almost playing on his lips as Hichigo growled low in his throat.

"Hichigo." Masaki called him over. "Leave them alone."

HIchigo went over to his mother and buried his large head in her lap.

Masaki pet him looking out noticing the sun was going to rise soon. She could see the beginning of light breaking the day. "Come we shoudl rest up for later." She said smilng at him.

Isshin had already returned to his original resting place with Yuzu and Karin currled under his chin. His dark mane hiding Karin well as they slept.

Just as HIchigo got comfortable leaning against his father's back he noticed his older brother walk in and without a sound go to lay against their mother's bed like he always did.

* * *

Chapter 3 - Compelete

Please Review. It inspires more writing. And there is still plenty more to come.


	4. Chapter 4:Tiger Treading Through Flowers

Thank you to all the lovely reviewers out there. You keep this story moving onward.

I don't own anything unless it was marked or is marked OC. Thank you.

Lokivsanubis

* * *

**NEW Author's Note: **

**This chapter has recieved some revisions and a new section was added for your reading pleasure. **

**This chapter was updated with new content on 9/9/11. **

* * *

Tiger's Wish Upon the Moon

Chapter 4: The Tiger that treads through the Flowers

* * *

Some time had passed since Shuuhei's initial few days in this new world. He had come to experience many things people of Earth would call 'Fantasy'. Today appeared to be no different. He had remained in the temple with Renji these past few weeks having seen no other living souls, though he could hear them in the village below. The day was often filled with the light roars of lions or the occasional yowl of some other creature. He could see the animals below moving about. He slowly watched the sunset resolving tonight to ask Renji to take him into the village. He wanted to see what else this place had to offer.

Finally the sun bled away into darkness and Shuuhei felt strong arms come around his waist as Renji nuzzled into his neck.

"What have you been up too since I've been gone?" Renji asked taking a deep inhale of Shuuhei's scent then going back to nuzzling him.

"I've been watching life go on down there." he pointed to the village.

Renji's ears twitched a bit, "I see. I guess I am over due with introducing the new Queen." he said scratching the side of his face.

Shuuhei gave him a look and was about to say something when Renji kissed him.

"I know... you are a man, men don't have babies, cubs or fledglings. But to us you will be seen as a Queen since I am the King." Renji then licked the side of Shuuhei's face. "Might as well make you presentable." He began to fuss with Shuuhei's hair.

Shuuhei looking into the warm brown eyes as the other male began pruning him with licks here and a kiss there. He appeared to be taking special care to rub himself against Shuuhei every which way he could also. After a time Renji stepped away nodding his approval.

"Come I shall take you. We will reach there faster if you ride on my back." He advised moving to change forms.

Shuuhei stopped him. "No we should walk." He said moving to take Renji's hand. "And get to know each other some more."

Renji nodded and placed his hand in Shuuhei's beginning to lead the way to the village.

As they walked through the forest down a well-worn path from the temple to the village they kept a steady pace. Shuuhei found himself learning more and more about Renji.

"You said your family lives in the village." Shuuhei replied quietly looking around at the vibrant plants and almost glowing trees that seemed to come so alive in the darkness of night acting almost as street lights since they were so high over head and shown so brightly.

Renji nodded, "I have an older brother, two younger brothers just barely juvenile in age and then my little sisters whom are still cubs." He said smiling. "My older brother is the only male around here that's blue or a tiger for that matter. He and I are a litter apart."

"He's the only other tiger?" Shuuhei asked noting before that the third male he met on the Festival Grounds was indeed far smaller and did not have stripes.

"Of course." Renji replied quietly, "He and I are the last of our respective kinds in this land." Renji spoke with no sadness just as if it was a fact of life. "We were raised by the alpha male of this territory and his human wife." Renji explained quietly as they walked. "You will meet them. I'm sure everyone in the village is excited to meet you. They had waited a long time for my Day of Celebration. You have brought us such a great amount of hope." Renji said hugging him suddenly. "A hope that one day there will be many tigers again in this forest."

Shuuhei wanted to correct him but saw from the look on Renji's face how genuinely happy the other male looked and how grateful he seemed for Shuuhei's presence. And it wasn't like Renji was forcing him to bend over every night to try to make these 'cubs' he spoke of a reality. Minus a few blow jobs here and there which he was always the recipient never the giver they had no sexual contact at all.

Shuuhei remained deep in thought about Renji's words as they approached the village.

Shuuhei's concentration was broken by the absolute sound of nothing and the feeling that hundreds of eyes were watching him. He looked up to see them.

Individuals of different skin colors and apparent species standing together all stopped mid motion looking at him as though he was something worth revering. He tried to guess the animals silently as they looked at him. Some had feline ears like Renji and notice able tails, other's had more canine like ears and bushy tails. Other's had horns a top their heads even still others appears to just be animals all together without a human form.

Renji had told Shuuhei that some were unable to transform at night while others could only do it on nights of the full moon. It just depended how strong you where how much training you underwent and how good your parents were at it.

Renji's voice brought him out of his musing. " Everyone," he spoke with a huge smile on his face. "This is the one the moon has given me for a bride. His name is Hisagi Shuuhei and he wants you all to treat him well. Treat him as you would me. Soon we will have many cubs running about and all will be well again." He promised.

There were cheers from many in the crowd while others clapped their hands and some wept tears of joy.

Renji bent down to Shuuhei's ears. "See this is what you mean to my people and myself." He said kissing Shuuhei's cheek and nuzzling him gently.

Shuuhei felt himself blush.

"Don't make babies in the middle of the street, it's distasteful." Came a family drone like voice. A short male with short black hair and green eyes spoke as he walked through the crowd tail shifting slightly as he walked.

"Ulquiorra..." Renji said quietly motioning for the people to go back about their evening.

Ulquiorra nodded, " Hisagi san you should move a few feet to the right." he said motioning with his pale hand, then moving to side step.

Shuuhei was about to move when Renji shoved him away then went flying forward changing suddenly into his feline form. Instantly he was reared on his hunches and batting at the Maltese tiger from before.

Ulquiorra went over and dragged Shuuhei away from the fighting pair as the two larger males went at each other. Teeth bared ears back and large paws batting back and forth.

Two lions wondered up one with a full black mane the other with a full brown mane that extended onto his chest and abdomen.

The brown mane lion yawned as he turned into a rather lazy looking man with long brown hair and a tired almost dozing expression. He was dressed in a light pink and florally decorated sarong around his waist. "Kids today always making a racket." He turned kind brown eyes onto Shuuhei. "So you must be the new queen. It's nice to meet you. I'm called Shunsui." he bowed and kissed Shuuhei's hand.

Instantly Renji head butted Grimmjow and ran over to separate the two of them growling low in his throat at Shunsui.

Shunsui reverberated a louder growl showing his age and possible fighting skill to Renji. Shunsui was the older male his keen knowledge of battle could lead to a rather humiliating defeat for Renji. And Renji knew it.

Grimmjow walked over rubbing his head. He wacked Renji in the back of the head and snarled a bit. "No need to be so violent. We don't all have boulders for a skull like you do." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"Shuuhei, this is my oldest brother." he growled a bit at Grimmjow to which Grimmjow returned it then bat Renji in the back again. Being the ever the older and ever the slightly stronger of the two of them. He loved to tease his little brother.

Renji's tail twitched in an irritated fashion. "His name is Grimmjow. But you can call him pussy or whatever you want."

Grimmjow made a warning noise. "It is nice to see you conscious for once my queen." He said smirking at Shuuhei watching the other male twitch a bit. He kind of reminded Grimmjow of some sort of pup spooked by the wind.

Renji then turned when he felt two large hands on his shoulders. His tail shot up instantly and his ears went back. He turned quickly just fast enough to push the older male away and get a few feet between them.

Grimmjow sat down on the ground and waited with a smirk on his face. He just needed to wait for a good opening and then he'd get to jump in too. He changed form and waited tail twitched excitedly as the large black mane male challenged Renji.

Once the display of force was over Renji and Grimmjow where both nursing bumps on their heads back in their family's den. Both of their ears were down and their tails limp implying their sulking nature.

Masaki smiled at them as she kissed both of their bumps. "My poor boys. Was Papa mean to you?"

Brown and electric blue eyes glared at the sleeping mass on the far side of the den.

Masaki smiled at them as she scratched them both behind the ears. "Hello your highness." She said smiling at Shuuhei. "I'm called Masaki." She stroked Grimmjow's left ear causing him to purr then stroked Renji's right ear causing him to literally fall over and let out a low sound.

"You're human?" Shuuhei said looking at her with a surprised expression. He knew Renji had explained to him that she was human but still seeing another human felt so unreal.

"Yes." Masaki said with a smile. "I'm mated to that guy over there." she pointed to were the large male Isshin slept with another small cub next to him. The other a small tawny brown one had just woken up and was eyeing him curiously.

Large brown eyes glanced questioningly at the human male. Slowly she worked her way over. Taking a minute to rub against Grimmjow and Renji for reassurance.

Grimmjow and Renji both let out low noises throaty noises that appeared to comfort the cub. Slowly she climbed over Renji and smelt at Shuuhei's hand.

Renji leaned down and nuzzled her. "It's okay Yuzu this is Hisagi Shuuhei."

The lion cub looked up at them then at Shuuhei before playfully nipping at Shuuhei's hand pawing at it. Showing she was interested in playing with him.

Renji chuckled as Shuuhei took his hand away making a surprised face when Yuzu jumped after it knocking him over with her weight.

Masaki laughed. "Yuzu dear be careful. We don't want to hurt our new queen."

Yuzu proceeded to lick Shuuhei then pounce after his retreating hand again.

Grimmjow took this opportunity to nip Renji in the neck seeing everyone else appeared to be distracted.

Renji made a low sound in his throat then turned. "What?" he hissed low as to not attract attention.

"He's not pregnant." Grimmjow said quietly. "You've had him up there for two weeks. Whenever you come down here you smell like him and sex. What are you doing up there?"

Renji hissed low at his brother not liking what his brother was insinuating. "I'm getting to know him. I don't think forcing myself upon him will make his transition into living here easier. Remember father never forced mother into anything."

Grimmjow growled loudly pouncing Renji and forcing him down.

They had reverted forms. Renji's ears were back teeth bear in an obvious display of aggression eyes open wide. Grimmjow was on top of him mouth open fangs at Renji's neck, his forearms holding Renji down upon the chest.

"Boys!" Masaki shouted bringing them out of their heated glare that could have only turned bloody.

Isshin had shifted slightly. He was now sleepily watching the other males. He really did not want to get up but if he had too.

Grimmjow let Renji up and continued to glare at him.

The red tiger's tail shifted from side to side as he continued to watch his blue brother walk towards the den entrance. Renji knew he had been wrong for saying what he had. He slowly followed after Grimmjow leaving enough distance behind them so that Grimmjow knew he was not going to attack him from behind.

"Is it okay to let them go off like that?" Shuuhei asked moving to stand up.

Masaki smiled at him. "Yes, they've always been like that. But you should rest. It's not good for the babies if you worry so much." She said with a smile. "I've always wanted to be a grandmother."

Shuuhei smiled at the brunette then let it fall after a moment. "I'm not pregnant. Males don't get pregnant."

_But they do._ The voice in his head returned. _It's just not time yet for you... Soon very soon._ The voice drifted out with the sound of giggles trailing it.

Masaki was in the middle of speaking to him. He blinked then shook his head. Taking some time to pet Yuzu whom was fled to his lap when her older brothers had begun fighting. "I'm sorry what were you saying?"

Masaki smiled at him again in that way a mother does when she realizes her child was not listening to her at all. "I simply said it is possible here. Many cubs are born to same sex parents. If it is the Moons wills it will happen.." She said smililng. "Don't worry soon you'll become pregnant. Just keep trying."

Shuuhei looked at her oddly._ I don't understand what it is with these people. Men do not have babies._ He told himself with a huff.

Meanwhile outside Renji continued to follow Grimmjow at a distance waiting for the other male to return to his human form so they could speak.

Grimmjow stopped walking and allowed Renji to approach him. They had walked aways and were rather deep in the forest now.

Renji slowly rubbed his red stripped body against Grimmjow's conveying his apology in a deep yet content sounding noise emanating from deep inside of him.

After a few moments Grimmjow returned the noise and moved to lay down.

Renji laid next to his brother and they reminded like that for a while longer.

After a time Grimmjow returned to his human form and stared at Renji.

Renji looked back at his brother and lowered his head lightly to look beyond him. "I apologize for what I said."

Grimmjow's ears went back then flicked forward. "Whatever. Just be careful or that could happen to you too."

Renji nodded. "I don't think Shuuhei would survive something like that." He said quietly as he allowed his tail to wrap around his waist.. "He's not as durable as Ulquiorra."

Grimmjow nodded. "Well he is human. You must be on guard. If they realize you haven't impregnated him yet they will take action. They've already started plotting against Ulquiorra." Grimmjow growled deep in his throat. "They fear because of what happened that time he's sterile. But the moon chose him for me so I can go to no other. Not that I would..."

Renji rubbed his forehead against his brother's. Both of their ears went down and they emitted purring sounds. Renji being the predominant origin of the sound. "It will be alright. Kaguya always has a plan. Even if the Council Elders don't see it. Dad won't let them hurt either of us again." He then moved back. "I should be getting back to Shuuhei you coming?"

"Naw... I smell Ulquiorra around here. He's probably pestering Hichigo again. I'm going to break them up before someone ends up with a ripped open nose again." He said changing form and taking off into the underbrush.

Renji snickered as he remembered Hichigo running into the den cowering under Isshin with Ulquiorra fast behind him growling. After they had been separated it was noticed that Ulquiorra had ripped Hichigo's nose open in a fight. Hichigo had pouted for a week about it. At least they had thought it was a fight.

He changed forms and headed back towards his family's den.

(^⥀.⥁^)

Grimmjow continued onward into the forest walking slowly through the undergrowth. He smelt the air around as he got closer and closer to Ulquiorra's scent and noticed something was off about it. He leaned close to a tree and took a deep inhalation of the bark. He felt a shock extend from his nose to his penis. He let out a low growl. There was a female in heat around._ Had Ulquiorra gone after some random passerby in heat? _

He growled low in his throat and continued onward after the mixture of scents.

Meanwhile in a clearing near a small den Hichigo was rolling around on the ground staring at Ulquiorra. He rolled around letting out low content sounds. Hichigo slowly got up and briskly rubbed himself against the older smaller male making sure to swipe his tail around the man's face conveying his interests and intent.

Ulquiorra nipped at Hichigo's tail and then pushed the larger male over causing him to fall and start rolling around again. Ulquiorra kept his eyes on the younger male noting his behavior. There was no doubt in Ulquiorra's mind that Hichigo was indeed in heat and was in a bad ways. He was lucky he had followe him when he did otherwise who knows what would have happened to him.

Hichigo let out a low sound then rolled onto his stomach and scooted against Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra turned into his human form and began to pet Hichigo hoping that would calm him. A lion's heat lasted about four days so as long as they remained away from the others for four days they should be fine.

Hichigo whined against him and began to nuzzle and nip at him.

Ulquiorra pushed him off. "Control yourself. Have some pride." He said standing up.

Hichigo slowly walked up to him growling low in his throat. He then threw himself onto Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra landed with a dull thud.

On top of him was a young man with short spiky white hair and skin as pale as the surface of the moon. It was so pale that it glowed radiantly as thuough it has a special quality to it.

"Ulquiorra…." His voice sounded so far away. Distorted by lust and the need to releave pressure.

"Hichigo you are not yourself." He moved to push the younger male from him.

Hichigo growled and pressed himself closer to Ulquiorra. His sarong moved to the side causing his member to come into view. It slightly touched against Ulquiorra's clothed leg and Hichigo let out a low hiss of need.

Ulquiorra growled and bit at Hichigo's forearm tossing the younger male to the side as he turned into his feline form. He instantly scaled up a tree hissing at Hichigo warning him not to follow him.

Hichgo growled and reverted this feline form and began rubbing on the tree Ulquiorra was in.

Hichigo began letting out short distinct sounding roars dictating that he was more then ready to mate with the next available male that crossed their direction.

Ulquiorra looked up at the quarter face of the moon and hissed slightly his ears going back.

Grimmjow slowly walked into the clearing. His blue eyes focused on Ulquiorra up in the tree letting out low growling sounds

Ulquiorra looked down and noticed Hichigo wasted no time in going over to greet Grimmjow. He jumped out of the tree and instantly put his body between the larger two cats nipping at Hichigo to make him back away from Grimmjow.

Grimmjow turned into his human form and watched his little brother roll around on the ground and murmuring out.

"Leave…" Ulquiorra said pushing Grimmjow in the chest. "Go." He let out a low growl.

Grimmjow grabbed Ulquiorra's arm and pulled him close suddenly having this need to be exceedingly close to him.

"Go… stupid trash…" Ulquiorra said weakly.

Now that Grimmjow had arrived Hichigo's pheromones would start to effect him. If Grimmjow did not leave soon something bad was going to happen.

Grimmjow not realizing since he had walked into the clearing he was being affected by Hichigo's pheromones was nuzzling Ulquiorra's neck and kissing down his neck.

Ulquiorra groaned and weakly tried to push Grimmjow away. "Stupid…" he let out a low moan as Grimmjow's hand went into his sarong. He began emitting a rather deep purring sound as Grimmjow found his length.

Ulquiorra had never felt anything quite this powerful before. He and Grimmjow had mated several times since he had first come to this mountain but it had never been like this. Usually it was just conducted and done with all according to procedure. They were rarely affectionate like this to one another.

Grimmjow pulled Ulquiorra close to him and began licking his cheek and working his way down the shorter male's body watching as a pale blush come over his features. He looked over and let out a quiet throaty noise when Hichgo wrapped his arms around Ulquiorra from behind and looked up at his big brother.

"Grimmy… Grim I…." Ulquiorra put his hand over Hichigo's mouth.

"You complete that thought and I will kill you." He warned glaring lowly at Hichigo his ears going back to show his distaste.

Grimmjow looked at Hichigo then up at the moon. He wanted to ask how it was possible but for some reason the sound of a young woman giggling was drowning out his thoughts. And this interesting scent that had attracted him here a long side Ulquiorra's made him not really care.

Ulquiorra's tail thumped suddenly at Hichigo's close proximity to Grimmjow. Ulquiorra really was not a big on sharing.

Hichigo's ears went back in a submissive manner.

Grimmjow couldn't help himself he jumped on Hichigo knocking the two smaller males to the ground. He viciously attacked Hichigo's mouth in a display of force Hichigo had never experienced before. Hichigo laid back and spread his legs wider forcing Ulquiorra to slide between them becoming effectively trapped between Grimmjow and Hichigo.

Ulquiorra moved to open his mouth when Grimmjow turned and crushed their lips together effectively silencing the other male.

Eventually the three males were only a tangle of limbs at the entrance of the small den area.

Hichigo was effectively pinned between Grimmjow and Ulquiorra.

Grimmjow effectively plundering Hichigo's once virgin entrance with the force only a dominating male like him could muster.

Hichigo was in utter bliss barely able to open his eyes and completely unaware of what direction was up as he gripped onto Ulquiorra's thighs. His mouth was currently focused on the task of orally pleasuring Ulquiorra as the older male had himself buried down Hichigo's throat.

Grimmjow leaned down and bit into Hichigo's shoulder at the junction between neck and shoulder.

Hichigo let out a low cry then a roar once Ulquiorra removed himself from the pinned pale's mouth.

Grimmjow reached forward and plundered Ulquiorra's mouth mixing Hichigo's blood on their tongues.

The three of them reverted to their feline forms.

Ulquiorra growled and swiped at Grimmjow effectively cutting him in the face.

Grimmjow roared and chased both Hichigo and Ulquiorra a few feet from himself then moved to lay down.

Hichigo appeared sated for a moment.

Ulquiorra continued growling at Grimmjow as the larger male just looked at him. They already mated three times tonight. Including the times with Hichigo the total number of completed mating cycles was six. Now that the two of them had tasted Hichigo, Ulquiorra understood they could not let him go. Wither that had always been Hichigo's intention no longer mattered. The younger male belonged to them.

A few minutes later Hichigo was up again going to roll in front of Grimmjow in order to entice him to pounce.

* * *

Akuron (OC) snarled as he sat listening to Shunsui speak about the new Queen Shuuhei. "What do you mean he's not pregnant yet?" the large lion snapped. "He's been here already half a moon cycle. The King spends all night up there with him.

Shunsui turned away from an older white tiger and aging leopard to view Akuron, "He smells of the King and sex so its obvious they are mating. It may just be taking longer for him to adjust living here." Shunsui's reply was calm.

Akuron snarled "We do not have time for him to adjust. Renji is the last one who can hear her voice. If he were to die without offspring we would be lost forever without our Lady's word again. You would risk that to give that human more time?"

Shunsui shifted a bit where he stood. "Akuron you went against this councils wishes before and interfered with a coupling between the then new member of this pride Ulquiorra and his mate the Maltese Grimmjow and as a result the smaller male almost died. Do not interfere with the new Queen or the King. It is not the will of the Moon." He warned.

Akuron growled low. "That is because that little puma is sterile we all know it. He needs to be pushed out for a competent mate who will reproduce with that Maltese."

"That's enough. You will not speak that way about my son." Isshin said walking into the cavern. "Grimmjow just like everyone else follows the will of the moon. He found Ulquiorra with Hichgio's help on the night of the full moon and they became bonded. Father do not interfere anymore. What happened last time is not to be repeated." Isshin warned a very serious undertone in his voice. "He will impregnant his queen when he feels he is ready." Isshin's tail swayed a bit. "Father do not tempt fate. You were lucky she was so lenient last time."

Akuron roared causing the cavern to shake a bit. "You cub don't try to threaten me. I know what is best for this village that's why I was alpha for so long." He snarled. "Even before that wench brought that blue abomination upon our land."

Isshin charged his father knocking him into a wall. "That 'abomination' as you call him is my son. I raised him with my wife he is of our litter as is the King. They are my cubs. If you intend to harm them I will send you out of my land. Father do not try me." He warned with a growl.

Shunsui separated the two males. "Isshin go cool your head. There's no need for such displays here your father knows his place."

Isshin growled one last time before leaving the cavern.

Akuron growled loudly then headed deeper into the cavern. He would show them. He would make it so Renji would impregnate someone once they had more tigers it wouldn't matter whom Renji had laid with to conceive them.

That night falcons and eagles landed about the lesser kingdoms. It appeared the Queen chosen by the moon had rejected the King and as such all-eligible nobles of status were required to come and offer their services.

Several caravans headed out the next morning.

* * *

Deep in a darker reach of the forest inhabited by the mountain lion family lead by Isshin some figures stirred.

One wolf held in its mouth a limp falcon with the alpha lion seal on a piece of parchment attached to its leg. It threw the bird to the floor and let out a growl.

A slim yet power set of hands reached out to grab the parchment. As blue eyes scanned over the written words a broad smile came over his face.

"Our time as come!" he howled loudly as other wolves appeared from the darkness.

* * *

Chapter 4 complete

Thank you for reading.

*A little editing has taken place here in this story. Please read this version and let me know what you think. New chapter is due out shortly.

Reviews are well loved :D

Story: TBC


	5. Chapter 5: A Dog's Night

Tiger's Wish Upon the Moon

Chapter 5: A Dog's Night

* * *

**Author's note: **

**chapter 4 has revisions. Please read it prior to starting this chapter if it was read prior to 9/9/11. **

**Warnings: **

Sexual situations, attempted rape, nudity. None of these are graphic and this is an M story but still warnings up.

* * *

Shuuhei lounged lazily in the river that ran through the temple he shared with Renji. They had returned here after spending a day in the village. Since then they had remained in the temple together. Shuuhei looked up at his hand as he stared out at the crescent moon.

_It's almost been a month._ Shuuhei thought with a sigh. _ I wonder why we've been up here for the last three days _He thought quietly to himself. He was about to ask the soaking male next to him that very question when he was interrupted.

"Ren-" A roar as loud as thunder shook through the village and making Shuuhei freeze.

Renji was out of the bath within seconds shaking the water from his coat. He turned to Shuuhei. "Stay in the temple. Do not go near the village." he warned then changed back into a tiger and tore out of the bath towards the village.

Shuuhei watched him go then moved to get out of the water.

"Humans are such an interesting lot." A distinctly male voice said from behind Shuuhei were the waterfall was located. "You weren't planning on following him where you?"

Shuuhei turned around swiftly. "Who's there?" he asked covering himself quickly. He was naked in a bath with nothing to protect himself.

"No need to worry so much..." A man said coming out from behind the waterfall. "I just had to wait for your little kitty to be distracted so we could talk." He walked forward on the slipper stone with such grace. He walked over to Shuuhei and looked down on the man in the water. With strong yet slim pale hands he reached down and pulled up his dark purple kimono with a beautiful floral pattern from the ground so that it would not be wet by the water's edge.

Shuuhei backed up towards the opposite bank of the water seeing a sword come into view on the man's side.

The man's large blue eyes flickered with something akin to playfulness. "I'm not going to harm you. On the contrary I'm here to assist you." A playful smile fell on his lips. "They call me Kuroda and I am the God of this land." His eyes never left Shuuhei.

"Kuroda-san," Shuuhei said in a calm voice. "Would you mind waiting for me in the other room? While I change?"

"If you put on clothes I'd just have to rip them off of you. For what has to be done you must be undressed." He said with a straight face.

Suddenly there was the scraping of claws on rock. Two large men with pointed ears and bushy dog like tails came into view, they were broad and thick like Renji in the shoulders and had well developed muscle. Shuuhei did not think if it came down to it he could take them both.

Kuroda smiled as he pulled Shuuhei's attention back to him. "Now be a good little bitch and bend over." He said reaching forward and yanking Shuuhei out of the water with ease. He held him at arms lenght for a second.

Shuuhei let out a grunt as something cut into his forearm then he was thrown to the ground near the other two's feet.

Shuuhei struggled to stand only to find a heavy hand in his hair forcing him to his knees while a foot in his back kept him there.

"Once we ruin you..." Kuroda's voice broke in and began to fade out. "... we can take over this mountain."

Shuuhei tried to struggle but for some reason all strenght was leaving his body. His head began to feel heavy and his body was becoming oddly relaxed for the situation. "Sta-" Shuuhei tried to speak but was silenced as something hard and hot was pressed into his mouth. He let out a groan as his own member came to life and the second male began probing his entrance.

The two males continued to play with Shuuhei's body. The one in his mouth began to thrust slowly in and out of Shuuhei's warm wet cavern as he let out growls from the pleasurable sensation. The one behind Shuuhei was slowly pushing his fingers into Shuuhei carefully stretching him wide open. He currently had three fingers inside as was looking to add a forth.

Shuuhei was having a hard time staying conscious. His head ached, his body felt like someone had lit it on fire in how much it burned to be touched. He let out a loud auditable groan around the meat in his mouth as the male behind him gently licked his stetched hole allowing his tongue to move inside of Hisagi, penetrating him.

_I don't want this..._ Shuuhei's mind was surprisingly clear dispite the headache and his body's lack of cooperation.

_Help is coming._ The voice from before spoke quietly in a soothing mannor. _ You will not be harmed anymore._

The two males over him growled their ears going low and their tails bristling. The first removed himself from Shuuhei's mouth pushed him to the side. The male behind him removed his hand and allowed Shuuhei to fall to the floor.

Both changed into snarling wolves, one a dark grey with golden eyes the other black with a white chest and blue eyes.

"Now if I remember correctly..." A playful voice spoke as a man with short hair silver hair and a wide dishonest smile came into view. The ears on his head were small and ovular with black tips. His ears flipped forwards and back as he took in sounds around him. "Nasty doggies aren't allowed in our temple..." A curious expesion came to his face. "Kuroda you should take your bitches and go."

Kuroda growled as he stepped forward. "There's one of you against the three of us. you can't win." Kuroda said confidently.

Gin's left ear twitched. "That was your warning." Gin offered quietly the grin on his face getting wider if that was at all possible.

Kuroda took a step forward and the dark grey wolf he'd brought with him was thrown to the side skidding across the water. In his place stood a young man with short blonde hair, blue eyes and a pair of tawny colored ears with black spots on them. The other wolf moved to snap at him only to be swiped at by the large paw of the blonde's feline form and sent sailing into the water like his companion.

Kuroda growled. "This is not the end." He growled then took off running followed by the two wolves back up the waterfall the way they had come.

Gin let out a low growl. "That wasn't what I was expectin'." Gin scratched his head then walked over to Shuuhei whom was still lying down. He noticed the scratch on Shuuhei's arm and looked at it closely. "Izuru come here." he said calling the blonde over.

The blonde came over noticing how the naked male Gin was touching did not try to resist him. "hm...?" he asked looking down at the human.

"Lick it." Gin ordered rather matter of factly nudging his head towards Shuuhei's wound.

Izuru growled and thumped his tail against the floor.

Gin's narrow eyes made an odd comical experssion before his ears went back. "Not really the time to try and grow a backbone." He warned. "Now lick it."

Izuru let out a sound and then licked the wound.

Shuuhei let out a cry of pleasure as the slim warm appendage dragged over his wound.

"Those cowards..." Izuru said quietly. "I'll go and get Renji they poisoned him with cardamom mace powder."

Gin nodded and changed form becoming a beautiful snow leopard and lying down next to Shuuhei.

Izuru changed form into a standard sized leopard and running off towards the village.

* * *

Down in the village Renji and Isshin had just chased off the last of the wolves that had dared to entire their territory.

Masaki came out of the den and looked at Isshin with a worried expression hiding behind her were Karin and Yuzu.

Isshin smiled and went to her. "Don't worry I'm sure the boys are fine. Ichigo is taking a party out now to look for them." he promised.

Renji sat now far away licking the wounds on his forearms from fighting not even bothering to change back into human form. Renji's ear flicked as a leopard with blue eyes came running towards them.

Renji changed forms and greeted his friend. "Izuru... you've picked an odd time to visit." he said quietly.

"Renji... you must come quickly. The human in your temple has been poisioned."

Renji's ears went flat against his head and without so much as anotehr word he took off towards the temple.

* * *

Chapter 5 Concluded

Story: TBC

Please Read and Review.

Reviews are appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6: A Midsummer Night's Dream?

A/N: I still own nothing so yeah... sorry. Bleach belongs to Kubo sensei and the Kaguya hime story is a story that belongs to someone else.

Tiger's Wish on the Moon

Chapter 6: A Midsummer Night's Dream...?

* * *

Shuuhei groaned and gently sat up holding his head. It felt heavy and a bit cloudy with a fuzzy feeling. He rubbed his temples trying to orientate himself. He slowly opened his eyes.

He opened his eyes and saw a young woman sitting about twenty feet away from him at a small table. She was sitting on her knees on a mat drinking tea. On the woman's left sat a large dozing orange-ish red tiger with his ears up and eyes closed. His head was resting on his forepaws and his tail was lying limp behind the woman. To the woman's right sat a person with long blonde hair with large black feline like ears and a tiger tail.

The woman looked over and swept a few stray strands of black hair out of her face and smiled at him. "Hisagi-san..." She said in a low voice. "Hello..."

Shuuhei looked at the woman and tried to speak only to find his mouth felt like it was full of cotton.

"That is cruel of you..." A smooth soft yet distinctly male voice spoke as the blonde person turned around. They were in fact male. The eyes of this person were very familiar. They burned with a similar passion Shuuhei noticed in Renji. Brown eyes that burned into your soul as they examined you.

"I'm sorry. You cannot speak here. Living beings really have no place in this realm..." She said quietly finishing her tea and going over to him. "I have called you here to save your life. Unfortunately I am not the one who can save your body since Kuroda has sullied it." She offered him a cup of tea. "Drink this your head will stop hurting."

Shuuhei slowly sipped the tea and found himself feeling better almost instantaneously. He finished the cup and handed it back to her.

"You are indeed a very pretty one..." The blond male said walking over and looking at him. "My son should be so lucky. You'll have very beautiful cubs." He spoke in such a confident tone.

'I'm a man...'Shuuhei found himself sighing internally. ' What was it with these people.'

"Yes you are. I brought you because you resonated best with my Renji." She informed him quietly. "No one from this land would do. Hisagi-san you must take good care of Renji for me." She said taking the silver ogi-bara kanzashi from her hair and placing it in Shuuhei's left hand. "Give this to Renji when you wake up..." She said with a smile.

The blonde male blinked at Shuuhei. "Do tell my son his parents are proud of him." He said with a smile then knelt down to Shuuhei's height. "And take good care of my son. He needs someone other then Grimmjow to watch out for him."

Shuuhei felt the world spin and go dark.

* * *

Shuuehi awoke to the feeling of someone gently wiping his face with a cloth. He let out a low moan at the cool feeling on his heated flesh.

"Hisagi-kun..." A very light almost chirpy female voice said hesitantly.

Shuuhei opened his eyes to see a young woman with long orange hair and cute little triangular cat ears on her head. In her hand was a the cloth Shuuhei had felt.

"Stay calm Hisagi-kun... I will get Urahara and you will feel better." She said hurriedly then left the room.

Shuuhei felt something cool and smooth in his left hand. He gently opened his hand and in it shown the ornamental hair piece the woman had given him. He had not asked her name nor had she given it. Who was that woman?

Shuuhei's eyes went to the door as the sound of footsteps reached him.

"Hisagi san!" A man with short choppy blond hair said walking into the room. In his left hand was a fan, on his head was an atrocious green and white stripped hat and on his feet were sandals like those old vendors during festivals would wear. "I see you are feeling better..." He said walking quickly over to the man lying on the bed.

Shuuhei looked at him confused. Who was this guy? Where was Renji? Where was he?

"I'm known as Urahara-san. You may call me Kisuke if you like." he said taking off his hat. "The king will be happy to know you've made a recovery. He's been very worried. You gave us all quite a scare."

"Re... Ren... Renji..." Shuuhei said trying to sit up.

"Woah there, Hisagi-san." Urahara said with a smile. "You can't rush yourself your body is still recovering from the toxins effects. The king is not far away. He just had to be a bit subdued..." He explained pointing over to a bed across the way where Renji in feline form was chained to the floor and unconscious.

"Wha..." Shuuhei tried to understand what was going on.

"Calm down, HIsagi-san... Renji is fine he's just resting." Urahara explained. "He was very distraught upon finding you injured and had to be incapacitated. Now that you're awake we can wake him too."

Shuuhei looked at Renji and moved to try to stand.

Urahara grabbed him when he fell forward. "Woah. Really you can't be doing much walking. Even though a few days have passed your body is working on that toxin. You're lucky to be a live."

Shuuhei realizing he really would be unable to stand let the other man put him back on the bed he had been resting on.

"I will go get Masaki san so wait here alright." Urahara said quietly after looking at Shuuhei's pupils and taking his pulse.

Shuuhei nodded and watched the blonde leave the room. As soon as the footsteps faded away Shuuhei got out of the bed again and tottered forward but managed to catch himself. Using the wall to go forward he made his way across the room to where Renji was resting.

Renji did not wake when Shuuhei touched him.

Shuuhei lowered himself to the ground next to Renji and began to pet the tiger's side in a calming pattern when he felt the tiger's heart rate increase suddenly.

Renji let out a low sound almost as if he was dreaming. By the beating of his heart it was obvious this was not a pleasant experience.

Shuuhei gently reached forward and embraced Renji. "Are you hurting?" he asked quietly rubbing circles in Renji's back.

Renji began to calm down as Shuuhei spoke to him .

"I'm fine Renji... Are you dreaming of something sad?" Shuuhei asked quietly soothing Renji.

Renji's breathing continued to get easier.

"You have to tell me what you dreamed of... Renji... " He said gently kissing the cat's head.

The silver piece in his hand burned a bit.

Shuuhei gently laid himself down next to Renji and began to doze suddenly becoming very sleepy.

Urahara walked briskly down a walkway of the temple and turned into Akuron.

The older male looked at him and snarled. "Watch where you step human!"

Urahara rose his hands. "Where are you going?" he asked with a nervous smile behind his fan.

"To wake the King the other nobles have gathered and he should come meet them." Akuron replied tail moving wildly.

"The Queen is also asleep there. You know you are not allowed near him by yourself." Urahara reminded him. "Is someone else accompanying you?"

"I'm not a cub. I don't need to be accompanied anywhere." he growled. "I can do as I want." He moved to push past Urahara.

"Hey..." The blonde man started but stopped when he heard a deep growl emit from behind him.

" You should be out looking for your grandson not bothering Renji." Isshin said as he walked through an arch way from the forest.

Akuron snarled and walked away from Urahara the way he had come.

"Is Shuuhei doing better?" Isshin asked scratching his head.

It had been a rough few days for the village. The attack by the wolves, the King and Queen being incapacitated and now the arrival of other villages' nobles.

"He woke up. I was just heading to get Masaki san." Urahara replied. "You still haven't found your boys?"

"I'm starting to wonder if Grimmjow's gone on a roam again and Hichigo succeeded in following him this time." he sighed. "Masaki will be heart broken if he really did leave again."

"I'm sure he'll be back. It's not like a maltese has anywhere else to go."

Isshin nodded. "Hopefully soon. She'll get sick with worry again."

Grimmjow slowly sat up listening to the rhythmic breathing of the younger male on his left.

Hichigo was currently on his side sleeping peacefully while Ulquiorra bathed him.

The slightly older dark haired puma sent Grimmjow a glare as he cleaned over one of the many bites that littered the young male's back and neck.

Hichigo groaned and whimpered as Ulquiorra licked over the wounds. A low murr escaped him.

Ulquiorra continued to clean the wounds and throwing Grimmjow a glare every now and then.  
Grimmjow turned to his human form and stretched. "Are you mad we're polyamorus?" He asked reaching out and petting Hichigo on the neck avoiding the wounds he'd inflicted.

Ulquiorra growled and nipped at his hand.

"So you're not going to talk to me..." Grimmjow replied pulling back his hand his ears went flat against his head and his tail thumped against the floor.

Ulqiuorra rose to that movement and moved to stand over Hichigo. He bore his fangs at Grimmjow. No matter how much time had passed the events of their first time together still haunted them both. It was also why they rarely mated at all. Damn the council and their interferance.

"You gotta forgive me sometime." Grimmjow said offhandedly a he stood up. The wind blew and he looked around ears twitching. "We should head back. The wind here is odd."

Ulquiorra nuzzled Hichigo until the younger male woke up.

Hichigo groaned and rolled over. He looked about sleepily then moved to go back to sleep.

Grimmjow made a low sound and forced Hichigo to stand up. Hichigo was not able to shift at will like Ulquiorra or himself making carrying him back a challenge. They had to get moving. Grimmjow could sense something moving on the wind in their direction.

Less then fifteen minutes after leaving the clearing a pack of wolves appeared. They smelt around the area knowing their were close and pushed off in the direction of their prey.

Back in the jungle temple Masaki and Urahara were tending to Shuuhei.

They had walked into the room seeing Shuuhei had managed to get himself over to Renji. The two had been asleep. Shuuhei leaning against Renji's side arm draped around Renji's neck.

Masaki and Urahara had carefully moved him back to the cot and his wound was inspected yet again.

The wound had cleared and it appeared like his fever had broken. Through no one could be sure the toxic effects of the poison had not further harmed Shuuhei's body.

Cardamon mace powder was a very prominent and potent aphrodisiac used to excite and lower the inhibitions of a female. When given to a male it tended to make them extremely aggressive and unable to control themselves.

Grimmjow had been an unfortunate test subject by the council then under Kuroda's direction. He had been given some of the powder and in the end it took six males to get him away from Ulquiorra so the smaller male could have medical aid. He didn't return to his normal state of mind for two days and upon waking he did not recall at all what he had done. After that event Kuroda was thrown from the council and Isshin overthrew his father officially and removed him from the Alpha male position.

Since Shuuhei was asleep Urahara took this time to examine his abdomen shaking his head. "If they were expecting cubs I don't feel they've survived." He pressed down on Shuuhei's bellybutton and moved away when Shuuhei literally screamed.

"His abdomen is still pained." He sighed.

Shuuhei moved away from him still asleep.

"Do you think he'll be like Ulquiorra?" Masaki asked looking at Shuuhei.

Urahara shrugged, " Thats possible... But I don't know if this powder would do that to him. I've never seen it in humans."

Renji rolled over and opened an eye. A small triangular ear twitched on his head as his eye began to focus. He moved his head a bit and let out a low sound as he began to come too.

Renji groaned and changed forms causing the bindings that had been holding him down to come off. He stretched quietly then got up. "Has he awoken yet?"

Masaki and Urahara jumped. Being only humans themselves they did not have the impeccable hearing that came with animal appendages. Renji slowly walked over as he got feeling back in his legs and gently touched Shuuhei's face.

"Is he not going to get better?" Renji asked remembering how frantic he had been upon finding Shuuhei laying in the bath with Gin. He remembered seeing red when he went to his mate and bent down smelling dog all over him. It was everywhere. Renji growled thinking Shuuhei would dare sleep with another male other then him. Gin had been able to hold him off from severely injuring Shuuhei until Isshin had arrived and stopped him.

"He was awake a little while ago." Masaki said patting Renji's arm. "He went to lay next to you."

"But he's asleep again." Renji replied a bit upset.

Urahara nodded. "He's probably tired. Moving when your hurt takes a lot out of you." He offered an explanation. "Now that you're awake we can fill you in."

Renji looked at him ears going up. "Fill me in?"

Urahara nodded.

Masaki pat her son's arm again. "Your brothers are missing. After you and Grimmjow left the den earlier this week. Grimmjow did not return nor has he been seen since by anyone. Ulquiorra and Hichigo have been gone just as long." She sighed eyes deepening with worry. "I wouldn't be so worried if not for the-"

Renji pat his mother's arm with his large hand. "I understand. Grimmjow said he smelt Ulquiorra not far from where we had stopped and went to see what he's doing. I smelt someone in heat. It may just be they've been mating and have yet to return."

Masaki nodded. "I hope it is something so innocent. But Hichigo has been missing and he's so young. If there were enough wolves-"

Renji pulled his mother closer. "I doubt Hichigo would let himself be trapped like that. He probably found Grimmjow and knowing Grimmjow like i do made him stay until he finished with Ulquiorra. They'll probably all come back together."

Masaki nodded.

Renji looked at Urahara, "Have you been sending out search parties?"

Urahara nodded. "Ichigo has taken out several other males and they've searched but nothing. We were delayed in getting out because some other nobles have arrived. "

Renji rose an eyebrow. "Why have other nobles come? Father didn't talk to me about calling them here nor have i requested their presence."

Masaki spoke up, "Your father is unsure of their presence also. But each of them came bearing a royal hawk and a letter with your father's insignia. Isshin did mention something about Akuron."

Renji growled. "Who has come?"

Urahara looked at Renji, "Yourichi and myself. I'm sure you saw Gin and his family are here. The jaguar family also has come, so your former friends have basically arrived."

Renji's ears went flat. "You mean just about every available unmated male with a pedigree has arrive."

"That's the idea i think Akuron was going for." Urahara replied quietly.

Renji nodded. "Keep tending to Shuuhei I will greet my guests and return here soon."

Renji changed forms and walked quietly through the halls of his temple letting his nose lead him to where the outsiders were staying. His nose twitched as it came in contact with a familiar scent.

The smell of sakura flowers and morning dew. He turned a corner and came upon the Jaguar family apparently resting. Laying against the far wall was a large black jaguar with dark grey eyes watching him. Curled up to the larger feline was a small dwarfed looking black feline.

He changed forms and greeted them. "Hello Byakuya." He bowed his head inclined to the other male. " I'm sorry I'm so late in greeting you and Rukia."

The jaguar said nothing and instead only inclined its head slightly tail moving a bit.. He did not seem to want to change forms at the moment.

Renji bowed his head again then turned to go.

He walked a bit further down the hall and came upon the leopards.

inside the room laid several leopards and a human dressed in a long fur coat. The large standard sized male Renji knew to be Izuru was snoozing with his back to the entrance of the cave. A few feet from him was a blonde haired female who offered him a smile and a wave, Rangiku. Then finally at the far side of the room Gin laid back to the entrance seemly asleep in feline form while the human tended to what appeared to be cubs.

"Sosuke." Renji said quietly walking into the room. He noted how both Izuru and Gin's ears twitched but neither male moved.

The human looked up and smiled. "Hello, Renji. Sister tells me your human is ill."

"He's recovering." Renji said sitting down a few feet away from the human brunette. His eyes followed the cubs moving to go behind Sosuke.

"They're named Yuukinari and Yuukino." Sosuke said petting the cubs gently between their ears. "Gin birthed them just before the first snow this year."

"It's good." Renji replied looking at the two snow leopard cubs. " There are not many of Gin's kind left. Two cub must have made the others in the Land of Snow very happy."

Sosuke nodded as he moved to place his jacket down so the cubs could cuddle in it.

The brunette man smiled down at his children then reached out a hand and pat Gin causing the feline to purr quietly.

Renji took in this scene and wondered what it would be like that for Shuuhei and himself.

_Is this what you want for yourself? A deep voice asked in a whisper. You know they say childbirth is what killed your mother... Do you really wish to bare the next generation?_

Renji shook his head. "I should be returning to Shuuhei now. I'm happy you have arrived. We shall have to have a celebration once Shuuhei get's better."

Sosuke nodded then moved to lay down.

Gin seemed to breath easier as Sosuke rested his head on Gin's back.

Back with Shuuhei, Masaki and Urahara awaited Renji's return when the news came.

Renji walked into the room just in time to see his mother faint into Urahara's arms.

* * *

Chapter 6 complete

Next chapter hopefully out soon.

Ending authors note: Thank you for continuing to read Tiger's WIsh Upon the Moon. And stay tuned I will be releasing another story similar to this one in the near future. Please Read & Review.

Lokivsanubis.


	7. Chapter 7: An Attack from all sides

A/N: Thank you for continuing to read Tiger's Wish On the Moon. This story is oddly enough moving along nicely and i'm very happy with it. Your thoughts on this story are also apprciated.

Bleach and its respective characters belong to Kubo-sensei and not myself. Kaguya hime is an ancient Japanese fairy tale that I do not claim to own either. And just recently I have realized i never gave ownership to Nanao Boha for her one shot Love Snatcher that inspired this story.

Anyway I don't own of the things listed above. And make no money doing this. It's just for pure expression of an odd idea and to help me grow as a writer.

A/N: end

* * *

Chapter 7: An Attack from All Sides

* * *

Grimmjow groaned as he tried to roll over. His ears were very close to his head and he snarled as something touched him. 'Fucking dogs.' he growled turning quickly and swatting two wolves away from his rear end. He looked up and saw Ulquiorra and Hichigo up in a tree. All he had to do was get rid of these mangy bastards. He growls as the two wolves he'd hit got back up growling at him. Both wolves snarled as two more circled around Grimmjow's back side.

Grimmjow felt the wolves enclosing on him. He did not like the idea of dying by wolves slaughter. He was so much better then that and had so much more pride.

_Help is coming. Hold on a bit longer!_ A voice cheered in Grimmjow's head. He looked around confused by the woman's voice. He looked around wide eyed just in time to catch an assault from the left throwing the wolf down that came for his throat and he bit the dog in the neck then moved a bit away from the tree.

The others howled and rushed at Grimmjow.

He backed up only to be hit from the side and knocked to the ground.

He felt them biting at his neck. he felt more and more bites coming in contract with his body. He rolled suddenly and turned to stand letting out a loud roar that echoed off into the jungle.

The wolves continued their encroachment on Grimmjow then paused as the sound carried back on the wind.

A deep roar carried from the west and it was echoed by others.

The wolves looked at Grimmjow then took off leaving their wounded behind to fend for themselves.

Grimmjow turned forms and slowly walked over to the tree Ulquiorra had been holding Hichigo in. "Yeah can come down it's safe." He said pressing against the tree and passing out.

Ulquiorra waited in the tree holding an unconscious Hichigo in his arms as help arrived.

Ichigo was first to break through the brush followed by several males. They spread half to Ulquiorra to get Hichgo out of the tree then Ichigo and two others went to Grimmjow.

Grimmjow was badly wounded bites to his neck and chest with some substantial bleeding.

"We have to get him home quickly." Ichigo ordered as two males went to carry Grimmjow back as quickly as they could while another ran ahead to warn a healer of Grimmjow's condition.

As they departed Uloquiorra came out of the tree still supporting Hichigo by himself. He didn't seem quite willing to let go of the younger male.

Ichigo walked over and inspected his brother.

Ulquiorra gave a warning growl causing Ichigo to back off a bit. Ulquiorra appeared on high guard now that Grimmjow had been taken away.

Ichigo told two others to collect the surviving wolves and take them back to the village and that he and Ulquiorra would be going ahead.

Ichigo kept his distance as he flanked Ulquiorra back to the village. He had to keep his space since Ulquiorra much like Grimmjow marched to the beat of his own drum and had more fighting skill. He could end up lamed if he decided to cross Ulquiorra.

Hichigo moaned out as he laid on Ulquiorra's back.

The feline stopped for a moment as if debating something then continued forward.

Back at the temple Urahara was helping lift Masaki on a bed. "Are you sure he's dead? Bring him here."

The other lion motioned with his hands. "Akuron says he greeted them at the temple entrance and the maltese was dead. To spare the family grief he said just to dispose of the body."

Renji growled. "Dead or not he deserves respect. I will deal with Grimmjow's remains you tell my father to meet me with Akuron at the temple entrance."

The other lion nodded and ran off quickly.

Renji looked at Shuuhei and Masaki once before heading out.

* * *

Akuron had never liked Grimmjow.

Not far from the temple Grimmjow staggered to his feet letting out a weak growl. His injuries were being exacerbated by the attack he was receiving from the elder lion Akuron.

Akuron laughed. "I can finally erase all of that evil wench from this world." he approached Grimmjow ready to kill him changing forms to his feline self.

Grimmjow hissed and readied himself for the attack. he braced himself for a hit as Akuron lunged at him but nothing hit.

Grimmjow opened an eye to see Renji standing over him while Isshin battled it out with his father across the field.

Renji seeing Grimmjow's wounds instantly went to lick them as saliva washed over the wounds they slowly began to heal. Once all the wounds closed Grimmjow's eyes drifted shut. He was in a lot of pain. Renji changed forms and sat in the field petting his brother's head. His injuries were great but he would hopefully make a full recovery.

Isshin threw Akuron to the ground and stood over him. Once Akuron got back on his feet he ran with Isshin giving a close chase. They took off into the underbrush and out of sight.

They had not been sitting in the field long when Ulquiorra carrying Hichigo came up a mountain path and into view. Ulquiorra's green eyes seemed to pierce Renji as he made his way over. He snarled at Renji and pushed him away from Grimmjow. He lowered HIchigo to lay next to Grimmjow then continued to push Renji away.

Renji changed forms and stood higher then Ulquiorra being tigers are large and stronger then pumas.

Ulquiorra did not back down but instead bore his fangs at Renji. It was odd behavior to say the least. Ulquiorra was acting like Renji was some sort of competition. This is how he had once treated Hichigo.

_Don't be angry with him. _A voice gently soothed Renji's growing anger. _ Leave him alone for now. Go back to the temple and tell the others Grimmjow is alive. Go back to your own mate and leave Ulquiorra to his. _

Ulquiorra hissed as Renji slowly turned to leave.

Just as Renji turned to go he turned back and pinned Ulquiorra just to show he was still the more dominant male then left back towards the temple. He stopped and alerted two guards to await Isshin's return and to stay near Ulquiorra.

Renji made his way through the temple pausing when he heard Isshin's roar echo from the forest. His ears went down and after a moment continued forward. He would speak with his father later about that matter.

He slowly made his way back to the make shift medical room where Shuuhei was now awake and speaking quietly with Urahara.

'That can't be right.' Renji's ears twitched at the desperation in Shuuhei's voice. Renji's left ear twitched. ' He wouldn't-'

'I didn't say he would do anything. I said you must be prepared for something like that should it happen.' Urahara's voice replied.

Renji's left ear twitched as he walked a bit faster. He turned into the arch way leading to the room and paused.

Urahara was examining Shuuhei's abdomen and they had been speaking quietly.

Both human's attention was on him. "Grimmjow is not dead." He said quietly after changing forms. "Akuron appears to have deceived us in hopes of killing Grimmjow and blaming it on the wolves." He explained quietly. "Akuron was chased off by father and Grimmjow is in need of medical assistance in the field near the temple's east entrance. Leave me with Shuuhei and go tend to him. I will tell mother when she awakens."

Urahara nodded leaving quickly to assist Grimmjow.

Once the blonde human was gone Renji walked forward and gently touched Shuuhei's face.

Shuuhei brought his hand up to meet Renji's.

"Are you feeling better?" The red head asked moving to sit on the cot his hip gently resting against Shuuhei's.

Shuuhei nodded gently rubbing his cheek against the warmth of Renji's hand.

Renji smiled at him. "That makes me happy." He said using his other hand to ghost over Shuuhei's abdomen. He pulled his hand away quickly when he noted the pained expression on Shuuhei's face.

"It's still very painful?" He sighed quietly comforting Shuuhei.

Shuuhei nodded then as if suddenly remembering opened the balled fist at his side. He brought his hand up and showed the object in his hand to Renji.

Renji looked at the silver fan shaped ornament. He slowly removed his hand from Shuuhei's abdomen and took it out of his hand. "For me?" he asked observing the hair piece.

Shuuhei nodded. "It seemed like something you'd like." He said quietly not sure how to explain he'd gotten it while dreaming.

Renji positioned the kanzashi in his hair and smiled at Shuuhei. "thank you. I accept your gift." He leaned forward pressing his lips to Shuuhei's.

A brief shock passed between the two of them. It seemed to spark Renji onward as he pushed Shuuhei back and continued to attack his mouth.

Shuuhei leaned back down and watched as Renji straddled his hips before attacking his mouth again. Shuuhei was shocked by the intensely sweet taste that was Renji.

Renji leaned back to breath and Shuuhei found himself pulling the red head back down for another kiss.

Renji did not object and returned full force to try and dominate the human's mouth. Even though he knew Shuuhei's abdomen was injuried he couldn't help himself. Renji rocked his hips slowly against Shuuhei's.

Shuuhei groaned into Renji's mouth as he body seemed to have a will of its own began rocking against the red head.

Renji's eyes were clouded with lust. He leaned down and panted heavily in Shuuhei's ear. "Now..." He said quietly. "Let's ..." He wasn't able to form a coherent sentence as he began to undo Shuuhei's pants feeling the human's responsive organ.

Shuuhei let out a grown as his hand went to meet Renji's "Ah... that's..."

"Will you?" Renji asked looking at Shuuhei with this suddenly uneasy look. "Cubs are-" he stopped and turned suddenly.

"Renji what is it you think you're doing?" Came a calm yet commanding tone as a hand moved back a long strand of black hair into place and a pair of steel grey eyes seemed to pierce through the seated pair.

Renji turned instantly from Shuuhei and his ears went down in a submissive position. "I.."

* * *

Chapter 7 end.

Shuuhei and Renji were so close to a lemon T.T Please leave a review. Any questions, concerns, comments. Anything really. I'll even answer questions you guys have through returned review or in the next chapter.

Hope you enjoyed,

Lokivsanubis


	8. Chapter 8:Decisions Decisions

Author's note: Thank you to everyone who's still reading this fanficiton. To the anon reviewer whom said I did not give credit were it is due. Please refer to chapter 7 and see that I did in fact give credit were it was do and I admitted to my mistake. I for some reason had Mush-ishi down instead of Love Snatcher. But yeah it is there and credit is given were it is due even though for anyone who read or plans to read Love Snatcher this story is very different from that one.

* * *

Tiger's Wish Upon the Moon

Chapter 8: Decisions Decisions w/Extra content at bottom

This chapter is a bit Hichigo, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow centric. Renji and Shuuhei will be back I believe in the next chapter.

* * *

Roars and shrill cries sounded from the meeting hall on the west side of the temple. The council was up in arms. They were currently arguing over what Renji's future would be.

Renji sat quietly next to his father. The council for the most part seemed completely unsettled. Between the sudden banishment of Akuron and now the news their King was possibly submissive. It was just too much to take in one meeting and before other nobles no less.

Gin snickered as he sat on the far end of the table.

Byakuya sat quietly beside him peering every so often at Renji.

Grimmjow's chair was vacant and Ichigo seemed aggravated as he watched Byakuya watch Renji. .

The council continued to argue amongst themselves.

Isshin looked over at Renji and whispered something to him.

Renji's left eye rolled to the left to regard Isshin and his head moved slightly in an affirmative

Isshin then stood up. "Stop whining amongst yourself. Renji you are dismissed and to the others here I'm sorry you've gathered under false pretense." Isshin then got up.

Renji made a quick exit changing forms as he headed out of the council room.

Isshin turned away from the table. "I'm going to be with my sons and my wife and I am not to be disturbed. "And with a switch of his tail left.

Many of the council members were still panicking.

Gin turned to Byakuya, "Way more interesting then the snow in the mountains..." he replied.

"Unlike you," Byakuya replied. "I have important matters to attend to back home." he turned to stand.

"Aw no need to be snippy. Were you that happy to read Renji's proposed mate had rejected him?" Gin whispered as they walked out of the room.

Byakuya said nothing as he turned to walk away.

Gin shook his head and followed. "There are others just as well off prospective mates," He offered.

"Silence." Byakuya said as he changed forms and walked away.

Gin stood there and pouted. "Well that's not fun..." One of his ears twitched he could faintly hear one of his cubs whining. He changed and headed back the other direction.

Kisuke was currently overlooking Hichigo for any obvious injury now that Grimmjow's wounds had been sealed.

Grimmjow was currently asleep on the far side of the infirmary against a wall in feline form. His breathing was labored and he was covered in healing cuts and scrapes but otherwise he was expected to make a full recovery.

Ulquiorra was sitting beside Hichigo on the table watching every movement Kisuke made. He let out a low growl when Kisuke's hand moved towards Hichigo's midsection.

Kisuke turned to regard Ulquiorra for a moment then turned to Masaki. "Masaki would you mind waiting for Isshin outside? I will speak to the both of you when he arrives."

Renji passed Masaki as she exited the infirmary and he entered it.

Renji paused as he looked at Hichigo then he shook his head and went over to where Shuuhei was resting. Though the brunette was awake he was confined to bed rest.

Urahara looked at Hichigo and then Ulquiorra. "Are you-"

"I wasn't the one in heat…" Ulquiorra said as his tail twitched a bit.

"Hichigo... what you've done... Do you know what you've done?"

Hichigo nodded. "I know..." He wrapped his hands around his midsection. "I know what I've done... I knew he wouldn't be able to control himself. But I..."

"You are not his chosen one..." Urahara reminded him. "You have broken tradition by doing this."

"I..." Hichigo did not make any excuses for himself. He knew the rules and customs. He had been there when Grimmjow had found Ulquiorra injured and near death in the forest. He and Renji had witnessed Kaguya's blessing upon their union and he knew above all else what he'd done was wrong.

"You know the elder's will not stand-"

"Both Grimmjow and I laid with him... I do not object to his entering into our courtship..." Ulquiorra spoke up. "Unlike myself Hichigo is not an outsider..."

"Being an outsider has nothing to do with what he's done. He's broken a covenant. He's not allowed to do what he's done." Urahara replied. "Your council is going to have a fit... a bigger one then they're already having

Renji half listened to Urahara's words as he curled protectively around Shuuhei's sleeping form. In his mind it was already pretty made up. _'Even if it is my fate... I would die to give you the world...' _He thought as he gently licked up Shuuhei's face in a comforting manner.

Meanwhile around the mountain a group of wolves returned to their newest location. They ran about howling celebrating the demise of the Maltese Grimmjow. Though they had not finished the job they were certain he'd die from the injuries sustained.

Kuroda walked out of the forest followed by an injured Akuron. He led the elder lion to his tent ignoring the wolves questioning glances.

Akuron lay down on a small bed of furs and allowed himself to be treated.

Kuroda's blue eyes smiled as he treated the elder lion. "It's alright Aku... We will have our revenge..."

Akuron let out a low growl.

"We'll remove that stain from this mountain and reclaim our rightful place." He promised the lion as he went about setting the wounds inflicted by Isshin. "Soon enough all will be as it was before..."

* * *

Chapter 8 complete

And so the long awaited continuation of Tiger's Wish Upon the Moon. Below is a bit of back-story on the World in which Renji and the others live. As it is in fact not Earth.

* * *

_Many many years ago there was a single queen who oversaw the world. She was the land, the mountains and the sky. She began from a beautiful sea made from the wishes of a different kind. She was the youngest of three the beautiful world which could hold life. Her body was the world and all things were born from it. _

_Her oldest friend was the sun and her shadow was the moon. Her siblings were other worlds whom inhabited life and had moons for shadows as well. Those siblings though were older and wanted nothing to do with her and so she was lonely. To ease her loneliness she viewed the worlds of her siblings including Earth. There she saw many things including life and death. _

_She decided to herself she would give her world life and so the first of our kind were born. These first of our kind were all different shapes and sizes and modeled after the life the world had seen on Earth. _

_Soon after the first of our kind were born the world decided they should be something they could revere and so she decided to split her power into the day and night giving powers to her friend the sun and her shadow the moon. And so the world became motionless and still with only the sun in the warm sky and the moon in the dead of night to watch over her… _

_The sun preferred the beauty of the animals while the moon preferred the commotion of the anthropometric beings and so they came to an understanding. By day the world would be ruled by the animals and at night there would be laughter and human like celebrations. _

_And so the world was peaceful and she slept in kind. She dreamed a glorious dream of a land filled with life and promise and from that dream came the first God of the land, Kuroda. Kuroda made friends in time with the animals that raised him. He learned hunting from the tiger, stealth from the jaguar, family from the lion and finally kinship from the wolves. He was a kind and good leader until it was decided there would be another. _

_The moon dreamed a very perfect dream. And from that dream came the Goddess of the World, the princess known as Kaguya. _

_Kuroda reacted violently to his new sibling and sought to destroy her causing the world great sadness. _

_The world unwilling to see the spilling of innocent blood separated the world and her children from one another. Those who followed Kuroda including most wolves and the Maltese tigers were sentenced to life beyond the rift in the land. This did not keep peace for very long. One night in the tiger's temple one of the few remaining Maltese in the land of Kaguya turned and fatally wounded the young princess. As her soul faded away she promised to return. _

_This change in fate banned all Maltese tigers from the land and sent Lady Kaguya's followers wondering. _

_It was not long after her passing that one was able to hear her voice and from that one came many. One of each type whom followed her was able to feel her presence and warmth. One leopard in the Lands of Snow, one jaguar from the deep jungle, one lion in the plains and of course one tiger from the forest. Those whom were born able to hear her voice were revered and treasured as they gave hope that one day she would return again. _

_And after many years of struggling with Kuroda's forces including the berserker Maltese tigers and the more than rabid wolves, those whom could hear her voice finally were able to do just that. They descended upon the Earth on what is now known as the Day of Celebration to retrieve her. _

_And so she returned to the land Lady Kaguya but to remain safe from Kuroda she remains in the stars while Kuroda walks the world. It was the only way to keep the peace between them. Her followers remained largely in the Land of Snow, the Forests, the plains and the Jungles only crossing paths with Kuroda's followers when necessary. And for a time there was peace_...

"THEN WHAT HAPPENED?" A young Renji shot up out of bed nearly knocking Jyuushiro to the floor. "DON'T STOP THE STORY NOW!"

Jyuushiro recovered after a moment and moved to push the cub back into the nest of furs. "Yes yes... Prince Renji in a moment..." he laughed a bit as he saw Renji was anxious to hear more while his brother the slightly older Maltese held no interest at all.

Grimmjow had been dozing off until Renji knocked him over when he jumped on Jyuushiro.

"Please return to bed and I will conclude the story..." Jyuushiro said chuckling, as the redhead boy looked at him eyes full of intent and larger than saucers. He smiled as he continued the story.

_The followers of Kaguya returned to reclaim what had been theirs. The temples of the Tiger in the forest, the shrines of the leopard in the snow, the pagodas in the plains of the lions and the hidden temples of the jaguar in the jungle and this caused strife with those whom followed Kuroda that had taken residence there. _

_As a means of peace the followers offered to live in peace and worship beside those whom followed Kuroda, as was Kaguya's will. And since then there has been peace..._

Jyuushiro concluded his tale as he looked down to see Renji looked up at him with sleepy eyes and one of Grimmjow's ears was up while the young cub 'slept'.

Renji yawned. "Is that why some of the villagers don't like Grim?" he asked quietly as to not wake his brother. "Akuron and some of the others don't like him at all..."

Jyuushiro tucked Renji into bed. "Grimmjow carries the unfortunate burden of being Maltese... that is only part of the reason... He also carries the heavy 'sins of his mother' according to Akuron... but that is not something you should worry yourself with Prince Renji."

Renji yawned and looked confused. When he spoke with Lady Kaguya she did not tell him anything about these sins... he would have to ask her the next time she came to speak with him.

After that thought he went to sleep changing forms into a small crimson orange tiger cub. He moved closer to his larger brother for warmth.

It was only once Renji moved to touch Grimmjow that his ear went down and he was truly asleep.

Jyuushiro watched over them silently until Masaki and Isshin returned from their evening walk.

A while later the young parents returned and the older white tiger left the cave to return to his own family with a slight bow to Isshin.

* * *

End of extras.


	9. Chapter 9: To Be One part 1

Author's note: Lemon warning in this chapter ! Finally something happens :D

* * *

Chapter 9 : To Be One (part 1)

* * *

_" You didn't warn me of the impending attack on the temple when we last had conference ..." _Renji's voice was quiet as he sat at a low table drinking tea with a beautiful young woman. To be fair they had not had conference since prior to his Day of Celebration.

The woman smiled at him. "_you know better then anyone I cannot forewarn of such events..." _She took a sip of tea and pet the head of a jaguar whom was asleep beside her.

Renji looked at the dozing black jaguar and thought for a moment. _"You could've told me it would've been Grimmjow..." _

_Kaguya smiled again. "but you've know about Hichigo's love all along. "_

"_I never questioned why you allowed him to accompany me to their ceremony nor why he was with Grimmjow that night..._" Renji's words were quiet. "_I am to take the life that was created as a gesture of your will?" _

Kaguya smiled brightly. "Their love has always made me smile Renji..." She moved a stray strand of black hair from her face. "_Now let us speak about you... Do you like the one I have brought here for you?" _

"_He is..." _Renji was quietly thinking of all the things Shuuhei made him feel.

"_You worry..." _She asked quietly. "_I cannot tell you of your future..." She gave him a sad smile. _

"_Did you bring him here to bare cubs for me or is something else to happen?" Renji asked bluntly. _

"_That is something you must determine. Kuroda has interfere and yet this is still the will of the world." Kaguya replied quietly sipping her tea. "You wear his favor." her smile brightened. "Has Grimmjow seen it?" _

_Renji subconsciously reached up and touched the silver hair ornament. "No... He has yet to awaken." _

"_He will wake soon enough. Use caution when dealing with him. He will protect you from anything he views as a threat. He was trusted by your parents to protect you." She warned quietly rubbing the smooth coat of the jaguar at her side. _

"_Kuroda will return to this land won't he?" Renji asked placing the tea down he had run out. Their time was over. _

_Kaguya smiled as she stood up and walked around the table to stand beside Renji. "My dearest Renji, you have yet to realize what is truth. Kuroda is God of the Land as I am Goddess of the Heavens. It is the ones like you who bind us. Take care until we meet again."_

_Renji moved to speak when he saw a solitary tear trace down her eye. _

Renji shot up in the clearing not far from the temple's east entrance. He remained in his feline form as he sat amongst the blooming flowers of the night. He looked around and let out a low roar feeling the need to be vocal for some reason.

He startled a bit when the short vocalization as returned by a familiar tiger. He turned and greeted his brother enthusiastically.

Grimmjow allowed his younger brother to greet him before triumphantly pinning him down to the ground and then moving to sit down.

Renji changed forms and sat up petting his brother's side. "I'm happy you're better." He said quietly. "Akuron is gone... Father chased him from the territory."

Renji paused when he felt the soft fur became taut skin over muscles. He looked up and saw that Grimmjow was just staring at him. "Wha-"

"Where did you get that?" The maltese blue eyes staring unblinking.

"Huh?" Renji asked pulling back causing Grimmjow to snatch the silver ornament out of his hair.

"Ow!" Renji growled changing forms and growling loudly at his brother.

Grimmjow continued to hold the silver ornament in his hand. "Where did you get this?"

Renji turned forms again and looked at him strangely. "Shuuhei gave it to me after he woke up."

"You need to give this back. You don't accept his advance." Grimmjow replied angrily.

"What are you talking about? It's just a gift he gave me." Renji replied snatching the hair piece back and moving to fix his hair.

Grimmjow growled and moved to snatch the charm back.

Renji turned and hissed at Grimmjow daring him to come any closer. "I suggest you worry about your own mates before budding into my business. Stay with Hichigo till I call for you to go to the council meeting." He snapped turning quickly and fleeing the blooming field.

Grimmjow snarled he'd have to get rid of that human after all. It would have been fine if he was to bare Renji cubs but as things were unfolding Grimmjow could not allow them to continue. It was too dangerous.

Renji returned to the temple and stalked the halls. He wasn't walking anywhere particular but he was starting to feel a bit feverish. _Maybe I should lay down..._ He thought quietly hurrying towards his private chambers. When he reached it he found no one there and decided to take a bath to see if the cool water would help bring down his rising temperature.

"_You should go see Renji..."_ A voice whispered in Shuuhei's ear.

The human had been with Masaki and Souske babysitting. Sosuke had been offering him pointers on how to care for young cubs, a skill Masaki insisted he have for his future offspring.

Shuuhei looked around feeling this burning sensation in his stomach. The feeling was not painful it almost mimicked desire.

"Is something wrong Shuu-chan?" Masaki asked as she picked up Yuukinari.

"I have this feeling like Renji needs me..." Shuuhei replied quietly looking towards his and Renji's private quarters.

Sosuke looked up from where he was holding onto Yuukino. "Is it a burning sensation deep in your core?" His voice was low.

Shuuhei nodded. "It's not painful... It feels strange..."

Sosuke nodded and reached into his backpack handing Shuuhei something. "Drink some of this and go see Renji." he offered motioning to the canteen at Shuuhei's side.

Shuuhei picked up the canteen his feet and opened the top. He sniffed the liquid and it didn't smell strange.

Sosuke laughed. "It's a tonic for your stomach, it's made in the mountains were Gin and I are from."

Shuuhei looked at him and then took a small swig of the drink not really caring for the bitter taste any.

Sosuke smiled as Shuuhei handed him the canteen back and then left to find Renji.

Masaki took the canteen from her brother, smelled it and then tasted a bit of it with her finger. "SOSUKE!" She shouted at him. "This is-"

"I know what it is... that feeling he's got means only one thing..." Souske replied quietly playing with Yuukinari.

Shuuhei reached his and Renji's private chambers in a short jog not entirely sure why he was running to get there. He hurried into the bathing chamber.

He entered the bathing chamber where he saw Renji apparently standing under the waterfall with his back to the entrance of the room and his forehead pressed against the rock face.

That ache in Shuuhei's stomach had returned ten fold causing Shuuhei to move on his own accord. He let his yukata fall to the ground and slowly waded his way into the deep water bed and swam over to where Renji was resting under the waterfall.

Renji did not seem aware of Shuuhei's approach.

Shuuhei realized that Renji was kneeling on a small formation under the waterfall presumably resting there. He slowly moved behind the larger male and placed his arms on either side of the tiger king's head and leaned forward kissing Renji on the neck.

An electric shock went straight from the kiss site to Renji's groin and Shuuhei's penis.

Renji let out a low purring sound as Shuuhei continued to leave hickes on that tanned neck.

Slowly Shuuhei made his way down Renji's neck to his shoulders while he allowed his hands to explore Renji's body finding the heated flesh beneath his hands addictive.

A while later found Shuuhei with Renji kneeling in his lap kissing him as his long red strands framed his face and neck. "Shuu... ah... we..." he tried to form a sentence but was having great difficulty it was like his brain had stopped functioning.

Shuuhei looked up into those smoldering lust laden brown eyes and already knew what Renji was trying to ask him. Shuuhei sat up a bit kissing the underside of Renji's chin and throat making sure to focus on his adam's apple as his hands slowly began to work the other male's heated length. Something about Renji's body was insatiable and Shuuhei's lust for him was growing by the second.

As Shuuhei's hand wrapped around the other's length Renji let out a groan and slumped forward let out a low sound as he bucked his hips into Shuuhei's skilled hand.

Shuuhei experimentally let his other hand leave the small of Renji's back and descend into the water to apply pressure to Renji's prostate through the skin. He nearly came when he felt one of Renji's large hands suddenly wrap around his sensitive member and stroke it under the water.

After a few well placed pulses against Renji's prostate the redhead was cumming onto Shuuhei's chest causing Renji to sink back into Shuuhei's legs as his forehead came to rest on Shuuhei's shoulder.

Shuuhei felt a cold shiver run down his spine and cause his cock to twitch as Renji whispered in his ear. "I want you... Shuu I want to be one with you..."

^.^ ^.^

Chapter 9 completed

Author's note: Wow... 9 chapters... this story was supposed to be short and yet it's taken on a life and a universe all its own. Thanks to everyone still reading. I hope you liked the lemon. please review. The story that get reviews tend to be the ones I update more frequently.

Thanks- Lokivsanubis 


	10. Chapter 10: To be One Part II

Tiger's Wish On the Moon

* * *

Author's Note: Still don't own anything of Kubo's. Kaguya Hime is an ancient story from Japan & Love Snatcher one shot manga chapter that inspired this story isn't mine either. Please enjoy chapter 10. There's some smex in it. Yaoi and whatnot is also involved here.

Warnings about smex: DP, riming and copious amounts of shagging. if that offends you i suggest you skip the part after the river scene.

* * *

Chapter 10: To Be One (Part II)

* * *

Grimmjow was running full speed through the temple towards Renji's private chamber. He had thought something was wrong when he ran into Renji in the gardens. The scent that lingered there was off.

'I shouldn't have let him go.' Grimmjow cursed in his mind as he slid around a corner only to be knocked down by Gin. At the sight of Grimmjow Gin smiled.

"Where are you off too? The infirmary is the other direction." The older male asked standing over him.

"I'm going to stop them. There's still time." He growled moving to get up only to be knocked down again.

"You so much as step foot in that chamber and I can guarantee he'll kill you." Gin warned. "Turn around and go back to your own chamber."

Grimmjow growled low in his throat and stood to pass the silver haired male again. "I have to stop them... this is dangerous..."

"IT IS THE WILL OF KAGUYA!" Gin snapped at him opening blue eyes to stare him down as his tail became rigid. His left ear twitched a bit and his right was erect and taught.

Grimmjow growled at him but otherwise didn't move He knew he had to submit. He may have been larger and stronger than Gin but Gin never traveled alone. Though he couldn't see them he was sure either Izuru or Rangiku was with him hiding waiting to pounce.

Grimmjow hissed at Gin before backing down and going around the corner were to no surprise Izuru was standing.

The sandy colored spotted feline glanced at him as he headed towards Gin. Just as izuru was going to turn the corner he turned around and reared up on his hunches as Grimmjow changed forms and came down on top of him.

The two of them scuffled in the hallway. Grimmjow forced Izuru down and held him there with his mouth around Izuru's throat.

Izuru remained still as Gin appeared knocking Grimmjow off Izuru and to the floor. The large snow leopard stood protectively over Izuru with his tail swaying just slightly and his eyes dead set on Grimmjow.

The maltese growled and moved to take a step forward only to be thrown down from behind. Grimmjow quickly turned only to come face to face with his father.

The large male lion stood over Grimmjow and boxed him into the floor until Grimmjow reverted to his human form.

Isshin stood over his son growling low in his throat. He then backed away and changed forms.

He walked over to Grimmjow whom had stood up and headbutted him. He hit the bluenette so hard the other flew into the other wall leaving a bit of an impression.

"If you'll excuse me Gin. I'll discipline my wayward son..." he said in a serious tone as he motioned for Grimmjow to walk.

Grimmjow rubbed his face and looked back like he wanted to make a break for Renji's private chamber again.

"Walk." Isshin ordered as he pointed towards the infirmary.

Grimmjow snarled and looked ready to challenge Isshin for the right to pass.

"WALK!" Isshin rose his voice as his ears frizzed a bit as his hair began to stand up. Grimmjow's defiance was not going unnoticed.

Grimmjow growled. His ears lowered when the sounds of Renji mating faintly reached his ears. He closed his eyes in a determined way. 'I have to protect him at all costs... They entrusted me with that much...'

Isshin saw Grimmjow's expression and was about to speak when Grimmjow suddenly changed forms and again and sprinted past the three of them.

Izuru was the first one up and was quick on the maltese's heels as they seemed to race towards Renji's Private Chambers.

Grimmjow flew through the cloth covered archway followed close behind the Izuru, Gin and Isshin. The sight the greeted them wasn't at all what they expected.

The Royal Chambers were empty.

Grimmjow sniffed the ground and then darted into the adjoining bathing chamber.

Izuru smelt as well but would not proceed through the cloth and separated the bathing chamber from the sleeping quarters. He'd made a mistake as a cub charging in on Gin and Sosuke and Gin had nearly killed him. He never made that mistake again.

Gin and Isshin looked at one another before they moved through the curtain after the sound of someone getting laid into was heard.

Not far from the entrance to the bath Shuuhei sat holding the side of his face while Renji was wrestling with Grimmjow a few feet away.

Renji succeeded in putting Grimmjow on his back.

Grimmjow bucked Renji off of him and held the red head down to the ground raising his fist. "I SAID NO!" he went to strike Renji when his fist stopped just centimeters from Renji's face.

Renji let out a quiet whine and bucked against Grimmjow. A male in heat was often non discriminatory and would sleep with anyone to ease the pain estrus put him in. But only when a relationship was blessed by Lady Kaguya or Kuroda could one go into estrus at all.

It was the will of someone more powerful than Grimmjow that wanted this. He was powerless to stop it. The dice had already been cast and Grimmjow knew there was nothing he could do unless he was the one who mated with Renji. He wanted nothing more of Renji to fulfill that promise he'd made as a cub.

Renji reached up and pulled Grimmjow down into an embrace. "_It's okay... Grimmy it's alright... He won't hurt Renji... He'll need you still... But for now be a good boy and don't cause Shin-chan so much trouble." _ A voice Grimmjow had not heard since he was a cub spoke to him.

Grimmjow nodded quietly when Renji released him and got up and walked over to Shuuhei.

Upon seeing him approach the human flinched as if he was going to be hit again. Grimmjow leaned down and whispered something in his ear before turning and leaving.

Isshin and Gin walked out behind him quietly.

"The council is really going to have a fit..." Isshin mused as they walked away from the chamber as the sounds of mating began again behind them.

"I'm sure it will be fine, Other Kings are submissive too..." Gin encouraged as they walked down the hall.

*** RxS***

Byakuya did not acknowledge the young lion's presence as he sat by the edge of the river bank watching fish swim by. He kept his eyes trained on the water biding his time. Finally after a long moment a graceful paw swatted a fish out of the water and onto the bank.

The lion came over and sat a few feet from the jaguar.

A few moments later another fish appeared flopping on the bank.

Ichigo sat quietly next to Byakuya as they each ate a fish.

Not a word passed between them as they remained by the river long after the fish had been consumed. Being one was of the forest and another of the jungle made things difficult. Then there was the matter of Byakuya's failed successes with the Day of Celebration.

Ichigo finally changed forms and continued to sit by the bank staring up at the moon. It was full so it was at its utmost powerful and Ichigo able to freely change forms. He could sometimes force a change at the half and three quarters moon but never for long.

"You still smell like flowers..." Ichigo said quietly without looking at Byakuya. "My little brother is pregnant." He spoke almost as if to no one. "Somehow he managed to enter estrus and no one noticed then he tricked Grimmjow into sleeping with him... Do you know the penalty for that?"

Silence followed.

"You do because this happened to you didn't it? He asked quietly. "And they killed her."

"Kuroda hurts all who follow Kaguya in some form or another..." A calm and smooth voice spoke.

"I wouldn't be tricked like that... nor do I feel it was a trick of Kuroda..." Ichigo retorted unwilling to believe his brother had been tricked by such a person.  
"Your mane is finally coming in." A slight compliment.

"Did you really want Renji?"

Silence was the reply.

"Answer the question." An arrogant commanding tone is used.

A low growl is the reply.

Ichigo turned to look at the dark haired noble.

Slate grey eyes did not look at honey brown. The orange haired teenager shook his head a bit and stood up walking over to the older refined nobleman. The short orange cream dipped tail swayed playfully behind Ichigo as he walked.

Byakuya continued to stare up at the moon watching Ichigo move out of the corner of his eye.

Ichigo stood in front of Byakuya and kissed the older male before pulling away. "Happy Day of Celebration Byakuya." he then turned and ran off towards his family home.

Byakuya's eyes widened as he stood there stunned. Pale fingers reached up and touched his lips were the young lion heir had kissed him. There was a warm tingling numbness on his lips. His heavy heart felt lighter and at ease. He felt a bit like he did when his first love was alive.

Slate eyes returned to the moon and he spoke in a quiet whisper. "Is this your will?"

A comforting breeze blew through the clearing blowing Byakuya's hair into his face.

He moved to fix his hair only to feel a hand on the side of his face.

Kaguya smiled as she appeared before him. "You have not opened your heart to me in many years. I have missed you Byakuya..." She wrapped something around Byakuya's shoulders loosely. "He will be a valuable asset to you. Take care Byakuya until we meet again." She fixed his hair before disappearing.

Byakuya looked down and felt the long forgotten softness of the windflower silk scarf. His hands went to touch the material allowing it to flow in his fingers.

Slowly he got up and followed after Ichigo. They had much to talk about.

*RxS*

Ulquiorra was currently between Hichigo's thighs giving the younger male a skilled blow job.

Hichigo had woken up in a fit of sexual tension and Grimmjow had gone away. Actually Ulquiorra and Grimmjow got into a verbal disagreement and Grimmjow stormed off.

Ulquiorra growled low in his throat when he felt slim fingers find their way into his hair. He shook his head and pushed Hichigo's hands to his side before continuing with his current situation.

Hichigo let out a pained sigh as he thrust his hips slowly forward into the inviting warm heat.

Ulquiorra slowly prodded Hichigo's entrance with two fingers already knowing the other was more than receptive to him. The juvenile was warm and tight against his fingers. The older male could already sense the life growing within the white haired male and yet he couldn't stop himself.

He leisurely sucked on Hichigo's member as he continued to prepare him for mating. Unlike Grimmjow whom was motivated mostly by instincts and masculine aggression, Ulquiorra understood the finer points of pleasure giving. He wasn't per say used to receiving pleasure but was well trained in giving it since he'd been a beta his entire life.

Hichigo found himself gasping as he was opened wide by three fingers. "Now..." he whined as Ulquiorra continued to spread him as a delicate finger touched that bundle of nerves that made Hichigo see stars. He let out a low cry as he shook in pleasure.

Ulquiorra allowed Hichigo to slip from his mouth and removed his fingers from the younger male.

The white haired golden eyed male looked at Ulquiorra breathlessly as he turned and assumed a submissive position.

Ulquiorra felt a predatory smirk on his face as he leaned forward and mounted the younger male.

The puma was ruthless in his dominance over Hichigo. Instinctually he had to put the younger male in his place or he risked one day becoming beaten and thrown away from Grimmjow's side. He pounded into HIchigo's prostate forcing the younger male to slump forward losing the ability to hold himself up with his arms and to slouch putting all the pressure on his shoulders.

Hichigo twisted and moaned as Ulquiorra thrust into his body. HIchigo could feel the difference between Grimmjow and Ulquiorra style of mating. Grimmjow was aggressive and assertive making sure Hichigo understood he was the fortunate receiver of Grimmjow's offerings. While Ulquiorra was dominating yet dismissive . He did not bite Hichigo on the neck to leave marks or act aggressively towards the younger male.

Instead he acted more like a beta to Grimmjow while Hichigo was the omega. Ulquiorra was the only other person Hichigo could go to for any type of sexual need without fear of punishment. And at the moment even that was not a fact. Hichigo would receive punishment for forcing his way into a courted pairs relationship and attempting to lure a male (and maltese) away from his mate.

Ulquiorra paused and turned when he felt another's presence.

Emerald green met blue sapphire and there was a wordless exchange between them as Hichigo felt himself hoisted onto Ulquiorra's lap and began crying out as the angle of penetration got deeper.

Unfocused lust laden golden eyes opened to stare into smoldering blue orbs.

Within moments Grimmjow had flushed his now naked body against Hichigo's causing the younger male to scream and cum.

Ulquiorra let out a strangled groan as Grimmjow's hand squeezed his length denying him climax.

Hichigo panted between the older tiger and puma making content mewing sounds. He jerked and began groaning when he felt something push to join Ulquiorra inside of him.

Grimmjow kissed Hichigo silencing his scream as he slowly entered the smaller youth alongside Ulquiorra.

It was an odd and slightly painful sensation for Hichigo. His back pressed into Ulquiorra's chest and his head was forced back against Ulquiorra's shoulder cradled there.

When the kiss broke Hichigo was breathless and Grimmjow was situated inside of him and resting with his hands on either side of Ulquiorra's hips.

Hichigo let out a weak groan as Grimmjow began moving to back out.

Grimmjow's heavy sac slid against Ulquiorra's as he pulled out of the younger male below him.

Ulquiorra let out a low groan as he felt Grimmjow slide against him and the clenching of Hichigo at the same time.

Hichigo cried out and wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's shoulders. "Grim... stop..." he cried. His body couldn't take these sensations. "I -" He screamed with Grimmjow thrust back inside exceptionally rough hitting his prostate.

The continuous feeling of both Ulquiorra and Grimmjow pushing on his prostate caused Hichigo to cum again and pass out. HIs arms slid from around Grimmjow's neck and he laid motionless under Grimmjow on Ulquiorra's chest.

Ulquiorra was silent as he felt himself cuming inside of the younger male. He moved to turn but Grimmjow kept him pinned using Hichigo as an added weight. Ulquiorra growled.

Grimmjow smirked as he pulled himself from Hichigo slowly then lowered his sights a bit to Ulquiorra's entrance.

Ulquiorra let out a warning growl he would not stand to be mated. He moved to push Grimmjow off of him only to have his hands grabbed in one large hand and himself weighted down more as Grimmjow changed their position so the weight of the two smaller males was entirely upon Ulquiorra's shoulders and his hips were a bit higher off the ground with the other.

Ulquiorra groaned out as Grimmjow began to lick his entrance to prepare him. "Ge...get... out!" He snapped as he felt the other male's tongue penetrate him. As fierce as Ulquiorra seemed he'd already begun purring at the treatment he was receiving.

After a few more minutes of oral preparing Grimmjow backed off and lowered Ulquiorra's hips back to the floor. He carefully rolled the smaller males so Hichigo was now on his stomach with the dark haired male above him and Grimmjow resting his chest against Ulquiorra's back.

To avoid crushing Hichigo Ulquiorra had to remain on his hands and knees.

The movement caused Hichigo's muscles clenched around Ulquiorra's organ.

They both let out low groans.

Grimmjow smirked as he met Ulquiorra's glare and slowly pushed his way inside the shorter male.

Ulquiorra's head tipped back as he let out a mew of ecstasy. They'd only slept together a few times in all their years as a mated pair and that was only because it was procedure. Ulquiorra had also had many mates in his short life but still no one could fill him or make him feel more complete then Grimmjow.

He filled HIchigo to the hilt and then some with his seed as Grimmjow continued to fuck him.

Hichigo could only groan as his body was taken again and again by the force of the other two's matting. He'd even cum a few more times out of stimulation.

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra mated until the first rays of light began to penetrate the sky. It was only then that Grimmjow gave the shorter male one last thrust and moved to release him. He removed himself from Ulquiorra's well saturated entrance and pulled him slowly from Hichigo so that the puma was sitting in his lap.

He nuzzled the side of Ulquiorra's face dislodging the jet black hair that had been plastered to alabaster by sweat. "You know..." he whispered in the other's ear as he ran his hands over the exhausted other's heaving chest coming to rest his hands on Ulquiorra's abdomen. "You've entered estrus..." he lightly nipped Ulquiorra's ear ignoring the strangled sob that escaped the other's mouth. "It'll be alright." he soothed as he laid them down next to Hichigo.

Sunlight illuminated the room, inside a white lion lay on his back legs open and tail twitching as he slept beside a maltese tiger and black puma whom were cuddled together.

##RxS##

As the sun rose high in the sky a maltese made his way out of the Canyon of Sorrows and headed towards the Temples of the Forest. His Lord was calling him there.

Kuroda smiled as he hummed a tune to himself as he felt the other's presence. "Our revenge is soon at hand Aku. we'll punish the whelps of those traitorous whores..."

Akuron looked over at Kuroda and gave a knowing nod. All he wanted was to erase the stain that was Kalima from his mountain so he could have his vengeance.

* * *

Chapter 10 -Complete -

TBC...

Author's note: Well that was quick. These guys apparently want you to know their story.

R&R it lets me know people still care and it really feeds the muse. And trust me for this story the muse is a large cat and he can eat plenty :D.


	11. Chapter 11: Life Returns to Normal

To My reviewers: This story is really moving along thanks to you and your wonderful reviews and encouragements. Please continue to read and review this story. I love to hear your thoughts and words of encouragement. They mean a lot and really make me excited to work on this fanfiction. Thank you so much for reading a reviewing. **Bleach Bishis**, we will see more uke Hichigo in the future don't worry. **Nazrita**, your reviews are always welcome. Grimmjow will have a lot to face in the coming chapters as will Renji and Shuuhei. ** -it-calls-meXX** thank you for your continued reading of Tigers. **PsychoticHero**, hichigo and grimmjow's fates are decided in this chapter in an official way but the threats are far from over.

* * *

Tiger's Wish On The Moon

Chapter 11: Life Returns to Normal

^(*&*)^

Gin,Souske, and Rangiku departed to the Land of Snow after a summons arrived. Gin instructed Izuru to remain at the Tiger's Temple and to send word should they be needed.

Byakuya and Rukia remained at the Tiger's Temple now that he and Ichigo had to iron out some details in their relationship.

The council had taken testimony from Gin about the relationship between the Maltese Grimmjow and his apparent mates the young lion Hichigo and the puma Ulquiorra into consideration. They were still waiting to hear from Renji before they exacted punishment upon anyone.

After about a week, Shuuhei emerged from the Royal Chamber looking exhausted and apparently famished. Izuru whom had been standing guard at the chamber greeted him.

"Evening..." the blond called ahead so he would not startle the human as he walk seemingly out of a shadow.

Shuuhei yawned and looked at the blond leopard. "What time is it?"

"It's about midnight..." Izuru replied. "Are you hungry?"

Shuuhei looked down at his stomach and it gave a verbal reply of its own. He blushed a little embarrassed.

Izuru noted Shuuhei was wearing one of Renji's red sarongs and that it was too long for him. "Come they have prepared food for you." he said leading Shuuhei down a corridor. "Is he still asleep?"

"You mean is he finally asleep?" Shuuhei asked twisting a bit to crack his back. Shuuhei had done some extreme things in his life but having mind blowing sex just about nonstop over the course of almost five days was probably the apex activity.

Izuru nodded knowing full well how estrus worked.

"He went to sleep a little while ago. Before that he was just staring out the balcony at the moon." He replied as they turned another corridor. "I asked him what was on his mind and he shook his head and continued gazing out."

"I see..." Izuru replied as they walked down a long hallway. "He managed to cut your face..."

Shuuhei's hand subconsciously touched the right side of his face were three vertical slash marks now stood visible against his skin."The only reason he didn't tear my face off is because Renji attacked him." Shuuhei replied feeling the cuts. One going from the center of his eye, another not far to the right of that one and then one going through the corner of his eye.

"Very few things can stop a Maltese that is at the point of rage. You're lucky to have survived at all." Izuru replied as they turned a corner. "I'm sure if he'd realized sooner he would never have left Renji alone with you."

"I don't think even Renji knew this was going to happen." Shuuhei whispered as they turned to enter a room.

Izuru was about to reply when suddenly something huge and black tackled Shuuhei to the ground.

"My esteemed queen you are a tiger king in disguise!" Isshin shouted nuzzling him.

"Get off before you crush him old man." Ichigo scolded as he kicked Isshin off of Shuuhei. "He's still only human and probably starving." The orange haired teenager, whom Shuuhei had never seen before, snapped before helping Shuuhei to stand.

"ICHIGO MY SON!" Isshin cried moving to pounce him only to have Ichigo roll out of the way and Isshin hit a wall.

"I hope you'll excuse Dad's stupidity." he replied eye twitching. "I don't know how Grimmjow and Renji put up with you." He then turned his attention off the sulking older male who remained in the corner ears down and tail drooping.

"Ignore him..." Ichigo replied as he lead Shuuhei to a table. "The food will be out momentarily." Ichigo informed him. "Izuru will you be joining him?"

The leopard shook his head. "Where is your older brother?"

"He went on a walk with Mother." the orangette replied before he sat down.

Two people arrived carrying baskets of fruits and other sweet dishes and then meats and dipping sauces for Shuuhei and Ichigo.

Shuuhei felt like he was starving and began eating right away.

No one noticed Isshin had slipped out of the room.

(TwT)

Renji quietly laid in bed staring up at the full moon. He'd heard Shuuhei go but could not bring himself to join his human. He rested instead still nude on his side staring up at the moon.

Long red strands fell against his once flushed skin sticking to his shoulders and back. The red head let out a groan as he moved a hand to feel his abdomen. Nothing felt out of place and he did not sense any life there. His ears twitched in disappointment.

He let out an audible sigh before turning to lay on his back becoming very still as he felt a familiar presence in the room with him.

"_This is the decision you have made... Are you confident in your choice?"_ The familiar deep voice murmured in his ears. "_This is the same decision that lead Padma and Kalima to an early grave..."_

Renji let out a quiet moan then spoke to no one in particular. " 'm Renji son of Isshin and Masaki..." Renji replied quietly.

_"You are what Padma and Rentaro left behind in their selfishness."_ The voice replied. _"You are the consummation of all their hopes and dreams and yet ... you were the cause of their suffering."_

"I'm not to blame for their actions..." Renji retorted aloud.

_" You are one of the few binding ties... Keep well..."_The voice vanished.

Renji was angered by the voices tone and his accusations. " I'm Renji, son of Isshin and Masaki... No one else..." He mumbled angrily before falling into a fitful sleep.

（；￣ェ￣）

In another part of the temple, Masaki was currently musing over the possibility that two of her sons were pregnant and another had just secretly had his Day of Celebration. She was currently running her hands through her mate's mane making sure to brush out any tangles she came across as she went. She'd noticed he came inside in quite the huff.

Isshin was currently sleeping. He was taking all this news rather gracefully especially with the charges facing his youngest son and the punishment that could be awaiting Hichigo and or Grimmjow.

Ichigo had sent word that Shuuhei had finally emerged from the Royal Chamber and so it was probably safe to send Urahara in to see Renji after he finished tending to Ulquiorra and Hichigo.

Masaki leaned forward and whispered to her mate that she was going to see Urahara and Renji.

Isshin let out a low grumble to let her know he'd heard her.

Masaki then got up and walked down a pathway and then another to wait outside of Grimmjow's new chambers for Urahara. She paused upon seeing Grimmjow sitting outside.

"Why are you out here?" She asked her oldest son.

The maltese looked up from where he had been sitting and smiled at her. "Urahara felt I'd be in the way if I was there so he told me to wait out here."

"I see." She replied quietly. "How are they?"

"Hichigo is fine. He's recovering nicely from his first estrus. He appears to have conceived but it's still too early to determine the sex." Urahara replied walking through the cloth entry way. "I'll have a definitive by maybe the end of the month. "As for Ulquiorra it's hard to tell is he went into estrus because of Hichigo or he entered a pseudo estrus to appease you." The blond male looked at Grimmjow. "Again I won't know anything more about those two till the end of the month. Just make sure you feed them well. If either of them drops into estrus again in less then a month that means the pregnancy didn't take and you are safe to try again." he informed Grimmjow.

Urahara turned to Masaki. "Has he emerged yet?

Masaki nodded as she watched Grimmjow go back into his chambers.

Urahara walked with her back to the Royal Chambers.

The two humans entered the room cautiously and found Renji to be asleep on his back.

Urahara carefully felt around Renji's midsection as the other slept quietly.

Renji let out a low groan and turned towards the moonlight giving Urahara and Masaki a view of Renji's eaten up backside. Renji had bite marks all up and down his neck. Some wounds were deeper then others but his neck rivaled that of Hichigo's when he'd been brought into the temple after mating with Grimmjow.

Urahara went to setting healing salve on Renji which slightly roused the sleeping male.

A brown eye slowly opened after looked around spotting Masaki instantly. Renji smiled warmly at his mom then turned to see Urahara.

"Renji..." Urahara replied quietly. "It is too soon to tell. I will come check on you again in a few days... Are you hungry?"

"Famished."

Masaki and Urahara laughed and they called for food to be brought to Renji.

（；゜０゜）

A few days later Renji went to address the council of elders about Lady Kaguya had told him about Grimmjow and Hichigo. He'd taken Shuuhei to his parents den since it was on the way to the elders' location and promised to return for him when it was over.

He walked a show ways through the forest until he came upon the Elders' meeting place. Once inside he spotted the elders, high elders and Ichigo and Byakuya. It seemed Ichigo and Byakuya had business there prior to him arriving.

His eyebrow rose Lady Kaguya was going to have to be more forthcoming about these things. Last he'd known Lady Kaguya and Byakuya were not even communicating and yet the other noble stood wearing that identifying scarf.

Renji returned his attention forward as he faced the council members. The council was composed of five members now that Akuron had vanished. Two High Elders and three Elders. " Esteemed Ancestors I apologize for making you wait. I unfortunately was held up by the Will of Lady Kaguya." He said bowing forward causing the ornament in his hair to jingle faintly.

" High Elder Jyuushiro and I are understanding of your plight." An elderly woman with white tiger ears said with a slight smile. " May your union bless us with many beautiful cubs."

Renji bowed to her. " Elder Jyuunko."

Jyuunko and Jyuushiro were followers of Lady Kaguya as their family had always been since the beginning of her existence.

"The council's gathering today is not to discuss the possibility that our king is pregnant. It is to determine the punishment and fault of that Maltese for raping and repeatedly dishonoring his own brother, the youngest son of our Alpha." The venom in the male's voice was apparent. The fur of his tail bristled as he spoke.

" Elder Kiba, I remind you that until we can prove this is not the Will of Our Lady that there has been no true crime committed."

Jyunnko spoke in a calm collected tone. " Please refrain from speaking such accusations."

The sandy tanned pointed ears on the wolf elder's head twitched a bit but he still glared. He was a devout follower of Kuroda. Despite all that had happened in the past month he did nothing to speak against the council. Kiba much like Akuron carried deep hatred of Grimmjow based on the actions of Grimmjow's mother.

A yawn permeated the now quiet Council Room.

" Good afternoon High Elder Starrk." Renji said with a mindful bow. "I hope you've been well."

The Elder Wolf, that had once been a commanding officer of Kuroda's forces yawned, again and blinked a few times. " Where you waiting on me?" He asked stretching a bit.

" No," Jyuushiro said with a smile on this face. "We're waiting on Shunsui who's still asleep."

After a few minutes Shunsui also woke up and the meeting began.

"Renji you've recently held council with Lady Kaguya. Please share with us what she told you." Jyuushiro spoke directly to Renji. "Prior to his leave Gin shared words with us. We'd like to varify his statements."

Renji nodded. " I'm unsure of what Gin would have told you... Lady Kaguya shared insight with me on why Hichigo has always been with Grimmjow when it comes to the puma, Ulquiorra." He took a breath. " This has been her will from the start and the fact that Hichigo went into estrus while only in the presence of Ulquiorra and then preceded to mate with both Grimmjow and Ulquiorra shows all three of them moving according to her will."

" The statements of Gin and Renji match up." Shunsui said with a yawn. " I motion we drop the supposed charges against Grimmjow and instead move to acknowledge that Hichigo, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow be seen as polyamorous."

" I second..." Jyuunko spoke looking at her fellow council leaders.

" I deny the motion as I'm sure Akuron, if he was still here ,would have." Kiba barked.

"You're blind hated of the accused has nothing to do with your statement?" Jyuushiro asked quietly looking at the wolf as he stared through Renji.

"The Malese is dangerous and I stand with Akuron's accusations." Kiba retorted.

"What do you find Jyuu?" Starrk asked quietly disregarding the wolf's statements. " This is a matter of Kaguya so I will let you have the say."

Jyuushiro looked at Kiba before turning to look at Renji. " I will cement Elder Shunsui's motion. All members of this council are to regard that Grimmjow is officially mated to Ulquiorra and Hichigo."

Renji nodded and quietly bowed ecstatic that they had vindicated his brothers. The respective punishments would have been exile for Grimmjow and death for HIchigo.

Kiba growled. " You are too easy on that Maltese. If you continue to let him get his way then you will bring ruin upon us all."

" You speak the same angry words as Akuron. Grimmjow has never done anything that would make him a threat to this village. He is a good follower of Lady Kaguya and a valued community member." Jyuunko spoke harshly. " You need to leave your prejudice behind. Staying angry at that boy for her actions is pointless."

Kiba said nothing to that.

Shunsui shook his head and then turned. "Are their any other business to be handled today? As far as I'm aware Akuron has not been found nor have we finished interrogating all the wolves that were apprehended last month."

"That is correct." Starrk replied yawning. "I'd really like to get back to my afternoon nap so meeting dismissed." He announced before turning forms and heading to leave the room.

Renji waited for all the elder's to leave their places before going over to Ichigo and Byakya. "So when did this happen?

The orange maned feline looked at him with a curious expression. The moon was not full in the sky so Ichigo would have difficulty changing forms.

Byakuya shook his head and turned to Renji. "The first night of your consummation with your human. We are still working out the roles in our relationship."

Renji turned his head to the side and his eyes took on an owlish property. "But... Byakuya... Unlike Hichigo and I whom were variable in our dominant abilities you know Ichigo is a true alpha right?"

Byakuya did not reply.

Ichigo just stood their blushing. Sure he was in a relationship now but that didn't change the fact that in reality he was still only a teenager.

Renji snickered as he walked off to find his parents and Grimmjow he had to deliver the news to them personally.

Walking down a short cut heading back to his parents' den he paused. His ear twitched and he looked around then he was floored a sudden sensation. He placed a hand on his abdomen. There was a distinct sharp pain. He shook his head and leaned against a tree for support. He let out a groan before he collapsed to the ground.

That familiar deep voice echoed in his ears. _"My my the mistakes we make are costly..."_

* * *

Chapter 11- end

Author's Note: Hello! I'm trying very hard to keep the list of OCs short. I have a hard time with that if any of you have read my other stories and I'm trying not to let the OCs steal the show. There are a few more I have to introduce for a limited time since in the anime and manga none of the shinigami/arrancar/espada that appear in this story except I think Byakuya have actual parents. And  
we have already seen here Masaki and Isshin. But Grimmjow and Renji had to come from somewhere right?

Below is a series of scenes that proceeded this story. It shows Grimmjow's parents, Renji's parents and several others in a time before Renji and Grimmjow existed. It will be a small series at the bottom on the next few chapters to help explain some issues about the world which they live and explain who some of the OCs are and the roles they played in the past.

* * *

Tiger's Wish On the Moon- The First Wish

"What are you doing?" A rough voice asked as strong arms came to rest around tanned shoulders. Shoulder length blue hair came into the sitting male's vision.

"I was thinking Grimm..." The blonde in the other's arms replied as he turned his head away from the full moon. "About the future..."

"You're not making wishes on the moon again are you?" the other asked pulling him closer. "You know she doesn't hear a thing we ask for." Rough hands touched a scarred face.

"Kalima will be jealous if you go back to bed smelling of me..." The blonde warned as he moved to get up.

"Nonsense... I haven't laid with your sister yet nor any other female this year..." He retorted. "I'd much rather-" He moved to touch the other's chest.

The blonde turned and threw him to the ground. "I've told you Grimm... You and I are brothers I will not reproduce with you."

"But you would give me Kalima?' Grimm sneered as he sat down.

"My place is not by your side. It is Kalima's." the blonde replied. "I've told you... that voice is becoming clearer... I will leave you soon enough."

Grimm's electric blue eyes glowered at him. "You speak nonsense. I will keep you here even if I have to break your legs and force you to stay."

The blonde smiled. "I may be your left hand but we both know I could throw you down at anytime."

Grimm's blue ears went low against his head. He let out a low hiss. "I will not let you go."

The blonde bristled and let out a low growl.

"Are you two fighting again?" A quiet voice broke the tension."Grimm, Padma what is it?" A young female asked as she walked into the clearing. "Is something going on?" Her brown eyes looking questioningly between the two males.

"It is nothing..." Padma replied lowering his eyes from his sister's. "Go back to the cave Kalima you're still recovering from your wounds..."

Kalima smiled kindly. "They're not so serious anymore." She opened her yukata to show her brother where the once angry and severe bite marks along her torso and left leg had been were almost completely healed. The run in with an angry lion had not been in their plans a few days ago.

Padma looked over at Grimm, "Oh it is I you so desperately desire?" he whispered as he walked past the other male going over to his sister. "Come on Kalima you should be resting."

Grimm glared holes into the back of Padma's head as he followed after the siblings back towards their home.

Across the world a young crimson haired male stared up at the moon.

A black maned juvenile lion walked over to him and nudged him.

The other looked down and smiled at him. "It is almost time." He almost seemed to glow. "Our Lady has confirmed my Day of Celebration is near."

The young lion's eyes lit up and he quickly ran off to tell the others. It would be what they needed to hear after experiencing such sadness.

The crimson male's smile faltered as he turned to walk away from the temple that had been his home since his birth and made a running start for the fissure that divided the world.

**"I know you're out there!"**He roared as he changed forms as he jumped over a stream and took off out of the forest.

Lady Kaguya stood silently by watching the young male go knowing her will would guide him. " Ichiko... I'm depending on you..." She whispered quietly on the wind knowing her words reached the matriarch of the lion pride as she sat beside her mate, Akuron. "I know loosing Ginjo was hard but... it is the way of the world... Isshin will be a good leader."

The pale coated lioness turned to respond but stopped when her son greeted her. The only son she had left... she thought as she nuzzled him in greeting.

The older lion looked at his mate and remaining son then turned to stare at the ground were his oldest was buried. He'd find and kill the Maltese responsible for this tragedy, his pride was now without an heir.

Akuron changed forms and looked at his wife. "Where is Rentaro?"

The lioness changed forms into a pale skinned young woman with shining golden eyes and shoulder length whitehair. She moved to speak but silenced herself as he appeared before them.

The God of the Land stood before them smiling with his shinning blue eyes dressed in a floral kimono. "He has left this land... He will return with his one and will be pursued by those whom have wronged you."

Akuron growled low. "Then they will face punishment."

Kuroda nodded turning to Ichiko and Isshin. He had little doubt in his mind years before when he'd married Akuron to her that she was a seer. He was thoroughly disappointed that the son he'd worked so hard to shape and mold had been killed by a maltese that did not answer to his will. It was unacceptable and regardless of the will of the world Kuroda would punish them, Dio and Non be damned.

In the realm high above the world a young man was sitting on a golden throne. He ran a hand through his short spiky red hair.

Beside him sitting on a silver thrown a young woman with long white hair laughed quietly. "Dio..."

The man looked over at her, "Non..."

The tangible forms of the sun and moon only looked at one another before turning their eyes back to the world to watch her will be done.

*end*


	12. Chapter 12: Intruders & Dreams

Tiger's Wish Upon the Moon  
Chapter 12: Intruders & Dreams

* * *

authors note: Bleach still isn't mine. If it was Ichigo loosing his powers and Rukia disappearing before him would have been the end. I do not own love snatcher or Kaguya hime story lines. My OCs include, Akuron, Ichiko, Grimm, Kalima, Padma, Yuukinari, Yuukino, Jyuunko, Kiba and Rentaro.

* * *

ヾ(＠⌒ー⌒＠)ノ  
Renji groaned as he sat up still gripping his abdomen. HIs stomach felt like someone was tying knots in it then stabbing it. He groaned in pain as he tried to look around to get his barring. He froze realizing he did not recognize the world around him. He was no longer lying in the dirt on a path back to his parents' den.

He was currently sitting up in a strange place. The floor was made of polished stones and the walls were solid. High windows allowed some lighting inside and there were a series of archways that lead to halls too dark to see down.

Renji did not have that familiar buzzing sensation he got when he was summoned to speak with Lady Kaguya without warning. He was unsure of where he was and it was putting him on edge.

"_You are more receptive then I thought..."_ That familiar deep voice whispered around Renji. _"You allowed me to call you here..."_

Renji moved to speak but found he could not find words.

_"You cannot speak here... but fear not I know your thoughts and rest assured you are not dead."_ The voice promised him and then chuckled lightly. "_I merely want to see how dedicated you are to this decision you've made."_

Renji growled low at the challenge in that voice.

"_A threat is coming your way... It is a wound that has been left too long to fester..." The voice warned. "Not even the light that will come to this world will be enough to save it..."_

Renji did not understand what the words meant. He looked around trying to find the owner of the voice. It was such a familiar voice as if he'd heard it a long time ago when he was a cub. To whom does it belong? He asked himself.

"_You're so very amusing..."_ The voice praised. _"Just watch_..." The voice whispered as the world around Renji disappeared and he was placed right in the middle of a scene.

Tears came to Renji's eyes as he saw the scene before him. His chest nearly exploded with pride.

Shuuhei, with slightly longer hair, was resting with his back against a tree trunk. The human was dressed in a bright summer yukata and his eyes were gently closed. Renji, in tiger form, was resting with his head in the human's lap being gently pet as they rested under the bright pink and orange rays of the setting sun. Renji's tail twitched slightly in the setting sun as brown eyes turned to look down at his side. There asleep in two little balls were cubs. Both cubs were stripped and sleeping faithfully in the setting rays of the day next to their ever watchful parents.

Renji placed a hand over his mouth and the other over his abdomen. He looked down as the scene disappeared.

"_Is that truly what you want_?" The voice asked him again as the image remained fresh in his mind. That image of he and Shuuhei resting in the setting sun with cubs beside him burned in his mind.

_"Even if it means the death of someone you love?" The voice continued in a somber tone. " You'd allow them to go on alone?" _

Renji looked on silently as the view before him changed.

Ulquiorra and Hichigo sat side by side staring at a mound of freshly moved soil. The lion looked at the puma before offering a comforting head rub.

_"Someone has to pay for your happiness..."_ the voice warned.

Renji could not give a reply. He could only stare. The fresh scar on HIchigo's face illuminated he had been in a battle with someone.

The limp Ulquiorra displayed as the two got up and walked away from the turned soil told him more.

"_I am not asking you to choose. You are bound by the Will of this World." The voice explained in a calm tone. "When you awaken do remember it's all just fate..." _

The voice drifted out as just the sound of approaching footsteps reached Renji. He turned to see a faint bit of black hair turn a corner before he blinked and his eyes opened to dim red moonlight.

Renji let out a low groan and tried to move only to find his abdomen was extremely sore. He let out a frustrated growl.

A low roar was emitted from behind him and he turned to find Grimmjow stalking up the path behind him. "I came to get you when you did not return from your meeting. Are you alright?" He asked dropping down to a crouch.

"It has merely begun..." Renji spoke quietly avoiding Grimmjow's eyes. The image of Ulquiorra and Hichigo before that fresh mound of dirt still fresh in his mind. He would find away to avoid that. He had too...

(＞人＜;)  
"I have been waiting for you." Kuroda spoke quietly as he pat the head of a large maltese tiger.

The beast purred lightly at his touch and rubbed his head against the God's body.

Akuron growled low in his throat. He had no trust for Maltese of any kind. He felt they were all no good and untrustworthy.

Kuroda chuckled. "Aku don't worry. Unlike Grimmjow and the Ma siblings this one listens very well to my will. He's a true maltese tiger after all..."

The tiger continued to purr at the Lord of the Land's affection.

"You will do me the honor of killing that bastard Maltese won't you?" He gently removed his hand from the Tiger's fur smiling as the sun set upon the world. " Rest well Father. I do hope little sister comes out to play."

"Take as many wolves as you feel will be necessary and do not return until he's dead." he spoke with a coldness the shook the Maltese to the core.

The Maltese left the camp without taking a single wolf with him.

Kuroda laughed, " Like father like son..." he mumbled watching through a flower's view another Maltese ran up to the one leaving the camp. This one is female and followed behind him like a subordinate.

As night crept upon the world and a rare red moon rose in the sky, a young male with many battle scars and choppy blue hair lead a young equally scarred female towards the Tiger's temple. The two made their way silently aware of the wolves following them and contemplating on the task at hand. Killing another Maltese shouldn't be so hard.

（；゜０゜）

* * *

Chapter 12 end

Please enjoy more back story below and don't forget to review. I love questions and commentary. Till next time. (=^ェ^=)

m(-.-)m

* * *

Tiger's Wish Upon The Moon -Unity Under The Moon

Rentaro found himself retracing his steps as he made his way to the edge of the world. " You where here..." the crimson haired male sighed as he approached the rift in the world. He dared not enter there knowing odds of return were not in his favor.

"WHERE ARE YOU!?" Rentaro shouted across the gorge.

"You do a lot of shouting..." A voice called from a ways down the path. "You are the voice that has been calling out to me." The blonde male replied looking at the crimson haired male. "You are not a bad looking sort..."

"You're-"

"You're the tiger that almost crippled my sister..." Padma replied quietly as his brown eyes bore into the other's golden eyes. "Have you called me here to kill me?"

The other's ears twitched at the accusation. The World was cruel to him. To mate him to the one responsible for Ginjo's death. The World was cold indeed.  
Rentaro growled low as he made his way over to the other. "It cannot be you!" He snarled.

Padma growled louder and steeled himself to be attacked. He'd left Grimm and Kalima behind and as such he was vulnerable.

Rentaro changed forms and stalked closer to Padma obviously ready to fight with him.

Padma changed forms but remained where he was waiting the other's impending attack. Padma never struck first.

Rentaro charged Padma and within a moment Rentaro was on his back with Padma on top of him growling in warning.

Rentaro was confused as to why he was on the ground. The other was swift and demanding as he held Rentaro in a submissive position.

Rentaro reverted to his human form to show submission and Padma laughed as he moved to sit back. "You're not as tough as I thought... Why has the World chosen you for me?" He watched the other feeling the attraction between them.  
Rentaro growled. "The World is mistaken. I would never want to be mated to someone as crooked as you." Rentaro growled lost in a rant not realizing how close the other was getting to him. "I would never lower myself to sleep with a malt-" he didn't get to finish his sentence as the blonde was sitting in his lap kissing him.

After Padma broke the kiss he looked up at the full moon and then back at Rentaro smiling. "I, Padma will submit to you here under the full moon and accept you as my mate... It is the Will of the World and I will abide by it." he leaned in and kissed Rentaro again not putting up much of a fight as he was lowered to the ground.

Some months passed and Padma returned with Rentaro to the Tiger's Temple. A land the Maltese has not stepped foot in for over a thousand years. Padma was welcomed enough because unlike his sister and brother he did not look like a maltese. The one feature that made him less desirable in his homeland made him acceptable in his mate's home.

Akuron was not pleased that his adoptive son brought a maltese back with him nor that it was one of the maltese responsible for the attacks that had taken place along the border nearly a year prior. Padma and Akuron were never alone together.

Ichiko blessed her son's union to the maltese despite some council objection and the hearsay of Kuroda. She calmed their union was the Will of Kaguya and thus fell into her domain and not Kuroda's.

Rentaro deeply loved Padma. He loved him enough to ignore the words of his father and Kuroda. He loved Padma beyond himself and could not wait for the day Padma would enter estrus so that they could begin their family. Rentaro was after all the last of the Temple Tiger Kings. His mother had been the last Queen of the Temple and she had passed with Rentaro was only a few years old.  
Padma and Rentaro were sleeping out in the eastern garden of the temple during a warmer night.

Rentaro slept with Padma at his side. The Crimson haired other watched his beloved cry in his sleep. Whatever he was dreaming about must have been incredibly sad. The other looked up as a young lion approached them in the field.

"Yes?" Rentaro asked quietly getting up and standing above Padma.

"The wolves have spotted a female maltese wondering about the boundaries of our territory." The lion spoke quietly.

"Has anyone informed my father of this?" Rentaro asked quietly as he looked back noting Padma had stirred.

The lion nodded and then bowed. "He and councilman Kiba have gone out to investigate. Your mother told me to tell you."

Rentaro nodded, "You're dismissed." He waved the lion away.

Padma got up and nuzzled Rentaro. "Today is a sad day indeed.' he whispered as he changed forms and wrapped his arms around Rentaro. "We should go retrieve her." He added as he moved to walk into the woods.

Rentaro nodded as they headed into the words.

After half a night of searching Padma's ears twitched on his head and he got very low to the ground.

Rentaro looked over at him and let out a low growl. There was definitely a female here and she was searching for something. She walked right into his field of vision about twenty yards before him through the tall grass. He let a low sound out to catch her attention.

She turned and noticed him letting out a fierce growl and moving to continue on her way.

He returned her growl with a roar that caused her to pause in her tracts. She remained still as if bracing for an attack. Her ears were back and her teeth were bared.

Rentaro did not move at all as he noticed Padma creeping along the outside of her vision towards her. He continued to hold her attention until at the last moment she turned and came face to face with Padma.  
Padma knocked her to the ground and instead of viciously attacking her he began to lick and nuzzle her.

The tiger and tigress immediately changed forms.

The blonde male hugged a very pregnant blue haired girl with blonde highlights.

"Kalima..." He said quietly holding her close.

"Padma..." Tears escaped her. "Grimm is-"

"Don't speak of that." He silenced her and continued to hold her close.  
Padma bristled as the two found themselves surrounded by Kuroda and his forces lead by Akuron.

The tiger siblings were reunited again after a year apart. Kalima and Padma would soon be facing the true consequences to their actions for as the World tells us all. For every action there is an equal and sometimes greater reaction.

End...


	13. Chapter 13: Grimmjow & Renji

Author's Note: Still don't own anything that's not an OC. Newest OCs to date are Non and Dio. My OCs include, Akuron, Ichiko, Grimm, Kalima, Padma, Yuukinari, Yuukino, Jyuunko, Kiba and Rentaro.

Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Warning for some violence kinda sort.

Read and Review :D

* * *

Chapter 13- Tiger's Wish Upon the Moon

* * *

Chapter 13: Grimmjow & Renji

* * *

Renji and Grimmjow spoke amongst themselves as they headed back to their parents' den. Renji had informed Grimmjow of the council's ruling and he noted the relieved look that crossed the maltese's face.

Grimmjow watched Renji with concerned eyes for any sign of weakness. By all accounts Renji should not be the one pregnant with cubs at the moment... The human was brought here to bare young by Renji not the other way around. And yet here they were his little brother holding his abdomen as the change in his body took place. Grimmjow could sense the life that existed there just as clearly as he could feel the life inside of Hichigo. He tried to ignore the fact that life was absent within Ulquiorra.

The two made their way to the familiar clearing and were greeted by the sight of Karin and Yuzu harassing Isshin near the den entrance. The tawny brown and dark cub were currently running circles around the larger lion and darting underneath him and just out of reach as he went for them.

Upon seeing Renji and Grimmjow walking up the path the two cubs ran at them excited to see their big brothers.

Renji changed forms and spent a few moments purring and allowing Yuzu to rub on him in greeting while Grimmjow pat Karin's head before heading inside.

Inside the den Ulquiorra and Hichigo were talking with Masaki and Shuuhei over tea. The four of them turned to acknowledge Grimmjow.

"I found him on a trail leading back here." he informed them. "He's speaking with father and will be here momentarily."

Grimmjow then walked to sit between Hichigo and Ulquiorra. He reached over and took Hichigo's tea cup and drank from it.

The girls ran inside and were followed by Isshin and Renji.

Renji smiled at his mother and his brothers. "The council has decided to view Grimmjow as a mate to both Hichigo and Ulquiorra. They will be recognized as a polyamorous relationship and will receive all the rights monogamous relationships have in the village."

Masaki smiled warmly at her sons. It has been the verdict she was hoping for. "So the life that was made is safe?"

Renji nodded. "Lady Kaguya is looking forward to the life you three have created." he informed them.

Hichigo didn't seem to have much of a reaction at all to the news. He seemed like he was in shock.

Ulquiorra took the news passively and then asked for more tea.

The rest of the night was a quiet affair until Renji excused himself and Shuuhei.

Shuuhei walked out of the den and stared up at the red tinted sky. "Renji, why is the moon red?"

Renji looked up at the red moon and said nothing for a few moments. "The Red Moon happens once a year for the span of three days. The first day of the red moon represents the blood of Kaguya that was spilt by a Maltese Tiger. The second day represents the blood of the maltese who killed her and the third day represents the blood spilt by Kuroda in his quest to destroy Lady Kaguya."

"This happens every year?" Shuuhei asked as they walked up the path towards the temple.

"Yes, Non and Dio force us to remember the foolish mistakes of the past in hopes we will not repeat them." Renji replied as they made it to the end of the trail and arrived at the temple.

They walked inside and headed for the bathing chamber.

Renji disrobed Shuuhei and then himself and lead Shuuhei to the waterfall silently.

Shuuhei was about to say something when Renji slowly took Shuuhei's hands and placed them on his abdomen.

"Do you feel anything?" he asked quietly causing Shuuhei's brow to wrinkle.

Shuuhei let his palms press against the taut skin of Renji's abdomen. He let his hands feel over the solid muscle until he felt something deep inside. Shuuhei looked up into Renji's dark brown eyes with a confused expression.

"That's our cub..." he said quietly placing his hands over Shuuhei's his left ear flicked slightly on his head. "We did it Shuuhei. There will be a cub."

Shuuhei just stared at Renji in awe before he found himself wrapping his arms around Renji's abdomen smiling.

Shuuhei couldn't believe his luck. Everything he'd thought he lost when his boyfriend had left him those months ago had been given to him here. In this world he has someone who loved him and was now carrying his child. Shuuhei couldn't be happier. It was an odd sense of contentment that filled him. Speaking with Masaki had really opened his eyes to the situation.

Shuuhei looked up when he felt Renji's hand along his face. He slowly released Renji's abdomen and allowed the redhead to pull him into a tight embrace that was sealed by a kiss.

Just outside the village, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra and Hichigo were sitting by the lake staring up at the red moon. It had been this night several years ago that Grimmjow had wandered across Ulquiorra wounded in the forest. This day, the first day of the red moon, was Grimmjow's Day of Celebration.

"_It's appropriately ironic don't you think, Non?" _Dio asked as he sat on a tree branch looking down at the three felines sitting together in the grass.

"_We are only in this situation because you cannot control your son." _Non replied as she appeared under the tree. Her deep voice betrayed something odd about her as a slim hand moved through her white hair. " _She entrusted you with him and look what has happened..." _

" _Don't you feel you're being a bit harsh?"_Dio asked as he looked down at the long haired woman.

Non looked up at him and said nothing.

"_You know I hate the silent treatment..."_ He complained then turned to look at the felines on the grass and his eyes opened a fraction larger. "_We'll I'll be..."_

Grimmjow nudged Ulquiorra when the shorter feline had turned his attention to the treeline. Those large emerald eyes stared unblinking at seemingly empty treeline. Slowly Ulquiorra's fangs appeared and then he turned away from Grimmjow and with a huff walked off into the forest far away from the tree he'd been staring at.

Grimmjow and Hichigo looked at one another before getting up to follow after him.

The maltese and the lion were confused when Ulquiorra's scent vanished at the treeline. They looked at one another and then began to search about but as the sun began to rise over the horizon they found no trace of him. He'd vanished right before their eyes.

Grimmjow sent Hichigo back to their parents' den then continued to search for Ulquiorra on his own. He traveled through the forest in the early light of dawn feeling around for his mate. He lowered his head to smell the base of some trees and then opened his mouth slightly allowing air to pass over his tongue. There was nothing, no trace of Ulquiorra having ever crossed there. He rose his head and let out a low roar and then waited to see if he received a response.

To his surprise he received a response but not from Ulquiorra.

Grimmjow's ears lowered and a fierce growl erupted from his mouth from his mouth as his fur bristled. His startled blue eyes glared heavily at the scarred invading maltese before him.

The other tiger began to move to circle around Grimmjow's back and let out a low hiss.

Grimmjow moved in a counter circle and hissed in return. He turned to keep the scarred maltese in his sights and did not see the second tiger that knocked into his side and threw him onto his back. Grimmjow turned to get up and found the large male on top of him.

Blood spilt upon the soil and there was silence in the clearing.

Chapter 13- Grimmjow & Renji

* * *

Author's Note: And so there is chapter 13. Chapter 14 will hopefully be out soon.

* * *

Bonus Material - Kalima & Padma

* * *

Kalima sat quietly beside her brother looking up at the moon. She remained in the temple with Padma and Rentaro because of the opposition she faced from Akuron and Kiba in the village. The village council had a hard time accepting her into the village even with Rentaro's assurance it was the Will of Kaguya. The fact that she was pregnant and the father of the cub was the murder of Ginjou did not help her case any.

Rentaro walked into the temple and presented the Ma siblings with a plate of meat and fruits.

Padma left his sister's side after he placed a gentle kiss on her belly. He took Rentaro's hand and lead him out of the room.

Rentaro looked down at his mate and his ear twitched slightly.

Padma spoke in a low voice. "We are almost at the end... Ren... I don't want anything to happen to you..." He sounded fearful.

Rentaro's ears twitched on his head. "Nothing will happen to me. This is our home and we will live as the World wills us to..." He spoke quietly as he too was a seer.

"Ren... The cub will be here soon... I have spoken with Kalima about it. She wants to be alone for a while..."

Rentaro nodded. It was not uncommon for tigress' to want to give birth in solitude.

Padma then smiled and lead Rentaro further down the hallway. The two of them turned down a hallway and there was a very sudden change in the air.

Rentaro could not help himself as he threw Padma into a wall.

Two weeks later the world was drastically different for Padma.

Cold, lifeless brown eyes stared at the mound of freshly moved dirt. Tears fell slowly from those eyes as strong arms held the small maltese cub close to a heaving chest. Knowing something is going to happen and experiencing the event itself were two different things.

Strong arms slowly came to cross over Padma's shoulders and said arms slowly removed the sleeping cub from his arms.

Brown eyes turned to look into golden and there was a sad smile there.

"We will protect our son from anything. He'll even have a brother soon..." Rentaro spoke with such conviction as he slowly let one hand touch Padma's abdomen. "Everything will be alright..." He nuzzled Padma slowly before turning him away from the dirt.

"I had to put them both to rest... Rentaro... do not... make me have to bury you too..." He spoke so quietly as if in warning.

Rentaro nuzzled the small cub in his arms. "I don't plan on leaving you any time soon." He promised as he purred low in his throat for the cub. "Have you considered a name?" He asked quietly knowing Kalima's death had devastated Padma.

"Grimmjow... Grimmjow, son of Grimm and Kalima." Padma said quietly allowing the cub to swat playfully at his hand.

"Grimmjow... son of Padma and Rentaro..." Rentaro replied taking ownership of his mate's nephew. Since they both knew if he did not do so the cub would be killed for the Sins of his Mother. His mother who bore the child of Ginjou's murder. His mother who killed Elder Kiba's son, Tsukishima.

Non sat quietly on her throne overlooking the night sky. The evening was almost over. She wiped a tear from her eye as she turned to reguard Dio.

The redhead smiled at her, "_Don't worry... this is the Will of the World." _He spoke calmly and sincerely as the door to their throne room opened and a young maltese tiger walked in. "_It's good to finally meet you Kalima." _

* * *

End of Bonus Materials- Kalima & Padma


	14. Ch 14: The Soil Bleeds for Redemption

Tiger's Wish Upon the Moon

Chapter 14: The Soil Bleeds for Redemption

Warning: May be sadness ahead.

* * *

_"Do you know where you are?"_ A voice spoke quietly in Hichigo's ear.

The juvenile lion opened an eye and jumped up startled by what he saw.

_"Do you know who I am?"_ The voice spoke as a confident calm hand stroked through the beginning of Hichigo's mane. _"I have been waiting a long time for you to receive me..." _

The lion rolled over and came face to face with a red headed man wearing a golden kimono decorated with a striped design. Beside the man there was an elder white lioness with glowing golden eyes. She stood beside the man looking at Hichigo.

Hichigo moved away a few feet not trusting the human before him. He bore his fangs in fear as he moved across the smooth tiled floor. He did not understand where he was. Just a minute before he had been asleep next to his mother's bed in the family den. How had he come to this place... He did not know.

_"Do not bare your fangs..."_ Came a soothing familiar voice.

Hichigo looked up and paused... It was impossible she had died... He shook his head not trusting his eyes.

Before Hichigo was an elderly woman with shoulder lenght white hair and bright golden eyes. She walked from beside the man and reached out to him. _"My grandson... Do you know why you are here?"_

Hichigo shook his head.

_"Your brother is in danger..."_ Ichiko spoke quietly._ "It is only now that you've opened enough for us to reach you..." She spoke in a whisper as a bit of the world around them changed._

Hichigo looked over and shook his head disapprovingly. What he saw was impossible. Ulquiorra on the ground before Kuroda in a clearing. The puma was fighting to stand up but was being held down by four wolves. He growled and hissed trying to stand.

Hichigo could hear Ulquiorra's rather panicked words very clearly.

"You can't! You can't take him from me!" The raven haired male screamed as whatever he was looking at began to distress him.

Kuroda smiled down at Ulquiorra. "But of course I can... Grimshaw will kill him."

Ulquiorra's eyes opened wider than Hichigo had ever seen them as tears began to fall silently from the puma.

"I warned you... Didn't I puma..." Kuroda's voice was gleeful as if he took joy in the other's pain. " Take refuge in my sister and I will bring you suffering..."

Ulquiorra's eyes were dead set ahead of him.

The sound of cracking bone reached Hichigo's sensitive ears.

Ulquiorra seemed to lose control of himself as he began screaming.

This frightened Hichigo as an onlooker. Of the three of them Ulquorra had always been the quiet reserved partner who only spoke when spoken to or if it was something important. He had always been the level headed opposite of Grimmjow.

Ichiko went over to Hichigo and gently touched his face._ "You must go now hurry!"_ She encouraged him as a sharp pain emitted from his chest.

Hichigo's heart clenched in his chest as he bolted awake knocking into his mother's bed waking her as he jumped to his feet. He walked around wide eyed in a circle for a moment disorientated.

"Hi... Hichigo?" His mother asked as she sat up in bed.

Hichigo turned to look at her and noticed his father was also awake and quietly watching him.

The fact that it was daytime meant Hichigo could not communicate with his parents and instead let out a distressed sound and then hurried out of the den. He had a feeling he needed to find Ulquiorra and Grimmjow or something was going to go terribly wrong.

Hichigo ran down the path he had walked down not even an hour before. He made it to where he and Grimmjow had parted ways when the air became heavy with the scent of blood. Hichigo opened his mouth slightly and as he began to register the scent there his eyes opened wider and he took off towards the origins.

The young white lion ran further up the path and right into the clearing were Grimmjow's body lay in a puddle of blood. The white lion stood motionless and still on the path eyes wide and unblinking. His nostrils flared for a moment as if he was trying to sense something other then the scene before him.

Grimmjow's was on his side back facing Hichigo still and motionless at the distance Hichigo stood from it.

Hichigo continued to stand there frozen in place even as his father and Ichigo ran past him to see to Grimmjow.

The black maned lion leaned near Grimmjow's neck and saw the deep gashes there.. He looked down and noticed Ichigo was staring at Grimmjow's abdomen. His oldest son's entrails were visible through a single wound in his abdomen.

Isshin slowly bent down and nuzzled Grimmjow's head being extremely gentle with the maltese.

Hichigo twitched when his older brother walked slowly up to him and gently nuzzled him. Inside he was numb and cold. Grimmjow was dead. Hichigo pushed past his older brother and made his way over to the maltese.

He was as still and motionless as Hichigo perceived him to be. He slowly laid himself down beside the older feline and tried to let himself go. He could not perceive a life without his older brother. Grimmjow had always been there since the moment he was born. The concept of existing without him was unimaginable.

Ichigo tried hard to get his little brother to rise but he only remained on his side as his breathing began to slow.

Isshin looked to his son and almost as if it was understood he hurried back to the den to get Masaki then he'd go and fetch Urahara and Renji.

* * *

In another part of the forest, two maltese tigers walked slowly back towards Kuroda's new base. The female had a slight limp from where she'd been attacked by Grimmjow in retaliation before the male had brought him down.

The two tigers entered the camp and were greeted by the wolves that had at one point pursued them. They did not regard the wolves in the slightest as they headed to Kuroda's tent surprised to find it empty.

The male maltese growled low in his throat and made the female wait there while he went to locate Kuroda.

It did not take long for the maltese tiger to find his Lord in a clearing speaking to an all black puma. The puma's alabaster skin shined in the sunlight highlighting his black ears and tear marks down his face. His dignified face was smeared with tears and dirt as the thin chest heaved from obvious distress.

"Ulquiorra... You have suffered because you insisted on following Lady Kaguya... I as your God forgive you..." Kuroda spoke quietly as he placed a hand forward and gently pat puma's head. "If only you'd listened to me in the beginning and done your job."

Ulquiorra shook his head free of Kuroda's hand and received an uppercut for his troubles.

"Lord Kuroda he's always been as useless as a wet log. We should just do away with him now..." Akuron commented walking into the clearing. His dark eyes lingered longer than necessary on the younger male's body.

Kuroda looked to Akuron then turned to the Maltese. " Come forward..."

The tiger stepped into the clearing and changed forms. He stood tall with short cut electric blue hair and strong azure blue eyes. He was covered in old and new battle scars from years of living beyond the divide of the world.

"Ulquiorra, this is Grimshaw..." Kuroda began forcing the puma to look at the Maltese.

Ulquiorra tried to look away he looked a lot like Grimmjow.

" He will be yours to do with as you please. Consider him spoils since he was that rouge's mate." Kuroda said tossing the puma to the maltese's feet.

Akuron looked upset by Kuroda's decision but said nothing.

Grimshaw nodded and dragged Ulquiorra from the clearing where they both returned to their animal forms.

Ulquiorra cursed himself. He knew trying to leave Kuroda would cause something like this and yet... The years he'd spent under Kaguya were the happiest he'd ever lived. He let his mind drift to those times as he obediently submitted to this new alpha even if it was only in body. He was a beta and he knew how to survive as one.

Once the two felines were gone Kuroda turned to Akuron, "Now Aku-kun... how are we to dispose of that human?"

* * *

The Soil Bleeds For Redemption ends

No Bonus Materials but I have released a new fanfiction. It's a Byakuya X Ichigo fanfiction titled Science & Faith.

Please Read & Review.

Grimmjow could live or die based upon what you guys think :D


	15. Chapter 15- The Aftermath

Ch. 15- The Aftermath

Two months had passed since Ulquiorra had disappeared beyond the tree line and that first evening of the red moon. No movement had been made by Kuroda's forces in sometime.

Renji was growing restless as the days wore on. He worried for the visions he had seen would become true. He let out a low growl and returned to bed. He had kept Shuuhei within the temple grounds the last few months and had refused to let him out of his sight. If the forces they were fighting were strong enough to do that to Grimmjow then they could easily kill Shuuhei.

Shuuhei let out a low groan and rolled over into the warmth of Renji's fur. Winter was beginning and the air was much cooler than it was in the summer months.

Renji nuzzled his mate and began cleaning him.

Shuuhei awoke some time later to find Renji asleep at his side. He looked out the bedroom balcony towards the sky and saw the moon high and full. He turned back to admire Renji as the redhead slept. He slowly placed his hand on Renji's growing belly. He traced the skin and paused as he felt a slight bump against his palm. He removed his hand and saw it the tiny imprint of a foot against Renji's skin. Shuuhei smiled and lightly kissed the little foot that was there and went back to feeling.

Renji groaned in his sleep and curled his arm around Shuuhei's hand as he began to wake. "They move too much." He complained. "They are far too active."

"Did you sleep well, Renji?" Shuuhei asked as he looked into the other's eyes.

One of Renji's ears twitched. "Well enough, considering these cubs would rather squirm about all day."

Shuuhei smiled. "They'll be born soon won't they?" He asked looking at the growing mound.

"Soon enough, I will probably whelp a week or so after Hichigo." He replied matter of factly. "I just wish circumstances were better."

"I know things are not ideal, Renji, but we will make this work. " Shuuhei replied taking Renji's hands.

"I know that… I just wish that we could find Ulquiorra. That would ease my mind greatly. I fear something ominous has happened to him." Renji sighed. He was one of the few people whom knew that when Ulquiorra had arrived in their village he had been a follower of Kuroda. He had converted after he became mated to Grimmjow.

"I'm sure he will find his way back." Shuuhei replied trying to be optimistic. He could sense by everyone's worry they feared for the other's life.

"Would you like to go for a walk?" Renji asked as he stood up stretching out several joints popped and cracked. .

"Sure." Shuuhei replied standing beside Renji.

Renji walked over to a cubby and pulled out a gold and orange dyed sarong and wrapped it around his body and tying the loose pieces behind his back. Renji had taken to covering his entire torso and legs as his waistline expanded. He had explained this was customary for pregnant pride members of any species. He looked over at Shuuhei and handed him a blue and onyx dyed sarong to wrap around his waist.

The two made their way through the temple towards the eastern entrance. He paused when he came face to face with Grimmjow and Hichigo.

The taller of the two had extensive scarring from his near meeting with death and for the first time another maltese tiger. Grimmjow had healed well during the last few months. His had extensive scarring on his abdomen and jaw where he'd been attacked. His neck had healed as well leaving a few scars under his right cheek.

Hichigo was very round in the abdomen and would probably birth in another week or so at most. He was still contributing to the hunts though despite his condition. He insisted on going since he could search for Ulquiorra while they were out since the group was large almost twenty now the numbers had been doubled due to the presence of Kuroda.

Despite Hichigo's best efforts Uloquiorra could not be found and that news seemed to weigh heavily on Grimmjow like it did Renji.

"Evening." Renji said petting his little brother's head and looking at Grimmjow. "Were you two out for a stroll?"

"You could say that." Grimmjow replied stiffly. Grimmjow was still recovering and no one outside of those who came to the temple even knew he was alive. He had been so touch and go no one wanted to jinx it. He was very lucky Maltese tigers have the ability to heal effectively.

"Has he decided on a den yet?" Renji asked looking at Grimmjow

The other nodded "It's just past the ridge there. That's where he wants to whelp."

"I see, it is close to the family and yet far enough away for privacy. There is fresh water and good coverage." He mused. "That is good." he smiled. "THen you shall be on your way. We are going for a walk and will return in a few hours time."

Grimmjow nodded and continued on his way with Hichigo.

" In a few days time," Renji began as they walked "My little brother will be a mother and my older brother will be a father." he sounded anxious. " The Will of The World is such a strange thing."

" It is what brought us together." Shuuhei replied feeling Renji's abdomen before taking his hand.

Renji had grown up with a human so he relatively understood human mannerisms and expressions. He began purring from the contact between them.

They had walked quite a ways from the temple when one of Renji's ears twitched. He turned and growled deep in his throat. He turned to Shuuhei. "Up in the tree." he commanded literally throwing the other up into a tree then changing forms.

It was then the sound of someone being chased through the undergrowth reached Shuuhei's ears. He looked out trying to see but finding it difficult. He could see the undergrowth moving in two places as it got closer to their direction.

Renji got low in the undergrowth and waited to see what passed by. No one should be this high in the mountain and so close to the temple.

Quickly a black mass ran past Renji and quickly scaled up a tree not too far from where Shuuhei had been placed. The cat growled as several wolves circled the tree.

One of the wolves dashed back into the forest while the others remained behind effectively treeing the black cat.

Shuuhei was quiet so he would not draw their attention to him. He remained only a few trees away. He paused when he made eye contact with the black cat that had been treed. He would have recognized those eyes anywhere.

Renji waited a few more moments before pouncing on one of the wolves that had it's back turned. He threw it down and then looked at the others He growled menacingly and sent the wolves fleeing back into the forest. Once they were gone Renji turned to the tree. He returned to his humanoid self and redressed himself. He then turned to the cat in the tree.

Renji paused looking up into the tree blinking slowly as those large green eyes stared back at him. "You've returned?" He asked quietly smelling another all over Uloquiorra. "Come down from there and we shall go back to the temple brother has missed you dearly."

The puma did not move. It paced in the tree for a moment before deciding to jump down to run again.

Before the puma could get adequate footing on the ground Renji knocked it over and trapped it under his forepaws.

The puma yowled and struggled under Renji's much heavier weight.

Renji being the heavier of the two species continued to box the puma to the ground. When he became annoyed with the other's struggles he moved and bit the other behind the neck effectively ending the struggling as the other curled in on itself and went limp.

The foliage behind Renji shifted. "So you're the King of this Land?"

Renji turned his head and snarled. He remained on top of the puma understanding now why the other had been running. He paused at the similar appearance to his brother then deepened his growl.

"He is my spoils hand him over." The other replied pointing to the Puma under Renji's feet.

Renji roared and bore his fangs dominantly over the other. His ears went back and his tailed moved stiffly

THe roar echoed through the forest.

"He is my queen." The blue haired male roared. "You will give him to me." he hissed baring his teeth.

Renji turned to look at the puma under him. He gently licked the puma's face and nuzzled him. He slowly got off the puma and motioned for the other to go up the tree where Shuuhei was. Once he was up in the tree Renji turned to regard the other.

The blue haired male snarled at Renji and ran at him changing forms on approach.

Renji's ears went back and he actively engaged.

The two tigers fought in the tall grass. The maltese fled when several lions appeared from Isshin's pride.

Once the maltese was gone they turned and looked at one another.

The three males rubbed against Renji and took turns nuzzling him before they got ready to head back down the mountain. The three males walked and paused looking up into the tree were Shuuhei and the puma resided.

The puma began to pace on the branch above Shuuhei. He was obviously nervous about something. Which was strange since the entire time Shuuhei had seen Ulquiorra he was always so composed and rather stoic.

Renji walked below the tree and beckoned them to come down.

Shuuhei climbed out of the tree but the puma did not follow.

Renji looked up into the tree and let out a low sound.

The puma returned the sound but refused to come down.

Renji changed forms and slowing approached the tree retying his sarong. "I won't allow anything to happen to you." He promised as he slowing convinced Uloquiorra from the tree.

Ulquiorra slowly came down the tree then paused at the bottom. The black cat would not meet Renji's eyes.

Renji said noting and took Shuuhei's hand as they headed back.

They paused as the field of lilies just outside the temple's east interest. "I want you to go inside Shuuhei." Renji said quietly. "Go tell my mother Ulquiorra is back and to bring father."

"You won't come inside?" Shuuhei asked worrying Renji or the cubs may have been hurt during his altercation with that strange tiger.

"Not at this time." he replied. "Tell Mother I am waiting for her."

"Alright." Shuuhei replied and headed inside.

He didn't think twice about passing Grimmjow in the hall on his way to Masaki's current quarters. Just as he reached her quarters he turned and paused.

A loud and rather painful scuffle erupted from the eastern entrance.

Chapter end

Chapter 17 is finally here. Sorry I've been dead for so long. I left you guys and the Science & Faith guys hanging or so long. I apologize.


End file.
